Ten Years
by whatslifereally
Summary: How long has it been? How much longer must I wait till the Dark Lord returns to set me free? How much longer must I wait to hold my little boy in my arms? Ten years, ten years I have waited for his return! BELLA & ROD STORY! well...kind of... you'll see
1. Prison

**Heyyy readers! I got bored so I wrote this little thingy for no good reason... do you think it could be a story? PM and tell me! I would love to hear from you all! Well happy reading!**

* * *

Bellatrix picked up a small photo off the grimy prison cell floor. She wiped the small amount of dirt off the picture of Rod and her smiling and giggling. Bella holding their newborn baby boy, Ain, in her arms. He looked so much like Rod except for his dark eyes that he had developed from his mother.

_How long has it been? How much longer must I wait till the Dark Lord returns to set me free? How much longer must I wait to hold my little boy in my arms? Ten years, ten years I have waited for his return! TEN! My little Ain would be ten years old. Going off to Hogwarts next year, he will be surrounded by mudbloods and half-bloods! And the boy WHO LIVED! The baby that destroyed my life, my family's life! The Dark Lord! _

"Bellatrix!" Bella looked up to see a hooded figure standing in front of her cell. "Bellatrix love." She perked up running to the cell bars. "Rodolphus, is that you?" The figure removed its hood.

_Rod. _

"What in the hell took you so long?" She smiled trying to grab him from inside her cell.

"Well your welcome." He laughed opening her cell door, she quickly embraced him and kissed him. She never knew how much she missed him. "Bella leave now… I have to help the others escape." He tossed her wand to her. "Go to the Malfoy mansion, Ain will be waiting there for you." Bella smiled once more before apperating away.

* * *

One-shot or story? What do you think? If you Review I promise you a virtual Dark Mark tattoo! JK BUT PLEASSEE!


	2. Ain

**Heyyy readers! I have updated and continued my story for you! Love you all! Keep reviewing! I will love you all forever! Hahaha well enjoy...  
**

* * *

Bella smiled as she felt the wind blow through her black curly hair. Standing in front of the Malfoy mansion, her heart seemed to jump.

_Well Ain remember me? What will he look like? How will he like me? _Questions ran through her head as she walked through the big black doors. "BELLA!" Before Bella could respond she found Narcissa hugging her tightly. "Bellatrix I missed you so much! I am so glad your home!" She said hugging her tighter.

"Thank you Cissy. Where is my son? Where is Ain?" Bellatrix gently pushed Narcissa off of her. She frantically looked around the room for any sign of Ain. "Ain, love?" She called. "Ain mommy is home."

A small black haired boy appeared out of the shadows, his dark green eyes peering at Bella. "Mother?" He asked quietly.

"Yes dear, I am here." She hurried over to embrace him. She shut her eyes and smiled as she hugged the small boy. "I have missed you so much. You will never imaging how much I missed you, love." She held him back to examining him more closely. He looked so much like Rod. His eyes, his face, only his hair resembled Bellatrix. Dark curly locks were covered his head. "You look so much like your father, love."

Ain just stared at his mother in shock. He felt like he knew her forever, but at the same time he felt like he hadn't met her before in his life. "Mother…" Ain felt weird calling her that.

"Yes love?" Bella smiled back at him her eyes lit up.

"Are you back forever? Or are you leaving again?" Ain looked at his mother, the mother his had been longing for the mother he never had. _Would she leave again? Would she just leave me like she did ten years ago? _

"Love… Ain I will never leave you. Never again." Bella felt her heart hurt, she would try to never leave but the Dark Lord would make her chances of staying out of prison very small. _I will… I will never go back to Azkaban even if I die trying._ She pulled the small boy closer holding him close. "Never."

* * *

Sorry chapters are a bit short... i will make them longer when I know figure out the plot... any ideas are welcome! PM me! thannkkss readerss!


	3. Love Marks and Dark Marks

Hey readers whatsss up? New chapter :) soo happy... it is a bit short but you shouldn't mind... :)

* * *

"Mother?" Ain said quietly tapping his mother's shoulder, who was sitting in the library reading one of those dark books. "Yes dear." Bella put her book down and turned around to look at her son.

"What is that?" He points to the bite mark on Bellatrix's neck just as Narcissa walked in with Draco. "Well dear…" Bella tried to think of some silly excuse to give to Ain. Narcissa glared at Bella, it was one of the scariest looks she has seen in a long time… almost as scary as the Dementors.

Draco ran over next to his cousin to study the marks also. "They are kind of funny looking aren't they?" Draco points out. "Boys! Leave Bellatrix alone!" Narcissa said sternly.

"Well boys these marks do you want to know where they came from?" Bella smiled wickedly. "When I was in Azkaban, they had Dementors on guard. Do you two know what a Dementor is?" She asked, both boys shook their heads. "Well… a Dementor is one of the foulest things on Earth. They suck all the happiness out of you! So when I was there I had to fight them off! I was cornered in my cell and I fought them off! But I got this scar as a reminder!" Bella snickered. Draco and Ain looked at her then looked back at Narcissa before running out of the room in fear.

"BELLA!" Narcissa screamed.

"What? They didn't find out what it really was." Bella smiled at her great story telling skills. "Well they did ask about it! I told you to cover it up!" Cissy yelled, her wand drawn.

"Cissy this is silly you aren't going to curse me for letting your son see a bite mark." Bella stood up, drawing her own wand.

"I would." Narcissa snarled. "Cissy really? You have always been a little too protective." Bella tried to calm her down. "But it is fine now they don't really know."

"STUPIFY!" Narcissa screamed, Bella flied back hitting the dark green wall of the library. "Cissy… please let's not fight. You know what I will do if you try." Just as Bella was about to say Crucio, Rob and Lucius run in grabbing their wife's and attempt to stop them from killing each other.

"Come on Bella." Rob pulled her out of the room. "Where you just about the torture your own sister?" He asked as they made their way to the guest bed room they stayed in. "Well she started it!" Bella growled still a bit upset that she hadn't had a chance to redeem herself in the fight.

"SO! Bella that is your sister!"

"Oh Rod don't baby me! You and Rabastan always duel!" Bella yell a little annoyed at her husband's comment. Just as she was going to give Rob another reason he should have let her continue the fight she felt her arm sting. She smiles and touches her arm before apperating away.

* * *

Ohhh suspense! Has the Dark Lord risen again? read the next chapter and find out! and why is narcissa so moody? ahh!


	4. Believe

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! Also if you didn't know Ain is the name of a star... it mean's 'eye' because it is the eye of the Taurus constellation :)  
**

**NOTE: TORTURE AHEAD BEWARE! **

* * *

Bellatrix bowed down in front of the Dark Lord, his black streaming robes covered his skeletal white body. "Lestrange." He hissed, looking down at one of his most faithful followers. "Yes my Lord." Bella looked up, his glowing red eyes staring down at her. "Why did you not doubt I was coming back? Why?"

"My Lord! I always knew you were coming back…. I never thought differently." Bellatrix said proudly. _Why would the Dark Lord ever think that I would doubt his return?_

"Bellatrix you need to work on closing your mind more often." He hissed, "Crucio!" Bella screamed as she fell to the floor, pain ran through her body. More Death Eater began to apperate into the room, as Bella continued to scream. He finally lifted the curse, when everyone had arrived. "NOW YOU ALL CAN SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU DON'T BELIEVE I WILL COME BACK!" The Dark Lord yelled, Bella still laid on the floor tried to regain some strength.

Rod stared at Bellatrix, he wanted to help her. He quickly walked over to her, and tried to help her up. "Rodolphus, stay away from her. She deserved her punishment." Rod didn't listen he continued to help her.

"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord yelled again, Bella screamed. Rod stepped back as Bella twisted and screamed. Everyone watched in horror as, Bella's screams died down at came to a stop. "Now… let's move on…" The Dark Lord stepped over her unconscious body before continued to talk about current schemes and events about the Order.

Rod couldn't keep his eyes off of Bellatrix, he had no clue what condition she was in. The meeting was over quickly and Rod just waited. The Dark Lord looked at him once more before disappearing. "Bella…" Rod ran over to her pushing her black curls out of her face.

"Bellatrix my love?" He stroked her head gently, "Bella please wake up." He lifted her up in his arms before apperating back to the house.

* * *

"Oh my god." Narcissa muttered as she watched Rod carry Bella in the door. "Bella…" She ran down the steps to help Rod bring her to their room. He gently laid her on their bed, dried tears stained her face. "What happened?" Narcissa asked she looked at Rod like she was about to cry.

"Dark Lord punished her. Said she didn't believe he would return." Rod began to explain, "_Rodolphus, stay away from her. She deserved her punishment!" He walked towards her. "CRUCIO!" He stopped watching Bellatrix scream again. _

"I am sorry my love." Rod whispered into her ear.

* * *

Narcissa walked out of Bellatrix's room sobbing, not knowing the complete fate of her tortured sister. "Aunt Narcissa?" A small voice asked, she turned around to see Ain standing right behind her. "Where is mother?"

"Ain… your mother is in her room. She is very sick I don't think she will be out tonight." She tried to explain, she didn't want to frighten him. "Then why are you crying?"

"Oh honey, I am crying because… I am very upset that your mother is sick." She lied, Narcissa really didn't know why she was crying so much.

"Could I at least go see her?" Ain asked pushing some of his dark curls out of his eyes. "Well Ain you will have to ask your father." Narcissa said quickly before leaving Ain in front of his parents' bedroom.

"Father?" Ain stuck his head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Ain, if you want." Rod said grimly. Ain crept into the room it was dark, the only light was provided by the little light that shown through the heavy curtains. He looked over at his mother who was lying on the bed. She looked terrible, Ain only wondered who or what could do something so bad. "Father what is wrong with mum?"

"She is sleeping that is all… nothing to worry about Ain." Rod tried to be strong but he couldn't help feel that this was his fault.

"Well I hope she wakes up soon. I miss her." Ain said quietly before walking out the door.

* * *

awww Ain loves his mommy! alrighty folks why don't yah just hit the review button so i can hear some feed back :) it would make me super happy. also ideas are welcome so if you have any ideas just PM me :) also and this is the last thing sorry for typos


	5. Wake Up

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

The next couple of days no one heard from or tried to talk to Bella and Rod. Even the Dark Lord himself was a bit confused on where they were. They were missing important meetings and it was beginning to tick some of the others off, "Of course just because she was tortured doesn't mean she doesn't get to come!" "Why should we come if the most faithful doesn't?" "What gives them the right?"

* * *

Bella eyes fluttered open as she saw the blurry outline of Rod in front of her. "Bella my love." Rod whispered. "Are you alright?"

All she could do was nod. She felt so cold, but yet she had plenty of blankets covering her. "Do you need anything?" He asked pushing some of her hair out of her face. She shook her head. "How about some water? You haven't had a drink in two days." He ran off into the bathroom to grab her some water.

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but it was dry and raw. _Why can't I talk? Me not talking is like Beetle without Burkes, impossible. _"Here drink this." He gave her a full glass of water. She slowly sat up, taking a sip of water. She opened her mouth to talk again. Again she didn't succeed. 

_"CURCIO!" it began to echo throughout her brain. She felt the pain sting her body, tears ran down her face. _

"BELLA!" Rod yelled over her screams, "BELLA!" He hugged her tightly and she began to calm down. "It is all over now. You are safe my love." He cradled her in his arms as she shook violently and sobbed. "You are going to be alright my dear." He stroked her head. "Nothing will harm you."

* * *

Narcissa stopped next to her sister's bedroom questioning if she should go in or not. _I really do miss Bella. I hope she is…_

"Bella love, it is alright." Narcissa pressed her ear up against the door. "It is alright, no one will hurt you." Narcissa smiled at the thought of Rod comforting her sister, but then she heard quiet sobs.Her sister was... crying? Not once in Narcissa's life had she ever heard or seen her sister cry. Not once. _Well at least she is alive…

* * *

_Ain sat on his bed and studied a picture he had found on the day of his mother's return. He assumed it was father and mother holding him ten years ago about a month or so after he was born. She looked so young and different back then, so did father.

"Ain!" Draco called from outside the door. "Can I come in!"

"Sure." Ain replied, sometimes he liked Draco's company but at other times he was just plain old annoying.

Draco ran in almost out of breath. "Guess what? Mom heard Aunt Bella wake up! She heard her!" Ain didn't even say thank you, he jumped up and ran out of his room and down the hall to his parent's bedroom. He stopped in front of the door. He placed his ear up next to the door, he heard small sobs and his father whispering something or other.

_Draco was telling the truth mum had woken up!  
_


	6. Never Forgive

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! also i am adding a little narrator part at the beginning of each chapter hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

(Narrator)

_Love is undying… it really is. It also ties us together. What happens when it ties you to close, so much that it suffocates you or snaps you in half? What happens then? _

* * *

"MOM!" Ain ran in the room and jumped up on his mother's bed. "Ain," she smiles hugging him tight.

"Mum I was scared, are you ok?" Ain asked still clinging tightly to his mother. Bella rested her head atop of his big back curls, "I know dear, I will be fine." She whispered softly. "Run along dear." She smiled as Ain got up and ran out the door.

"Bella I have something to tell you." Rod said quickly trying not to make eye contact with his wife.

"What is it Rod?" Bella smiles, her mood had lightened since Ain's little visit. "Nothin' to hide from me love… what is it?"

"Bella I…. I… it is my fault." Rod looked up at her, tears seem to fill his eyes. "My fault that the Dark Lord cursed you. I am the one that thought about him not coming back. I think he might have messed up our memories or something."

"YOU!" Bella shot up out of bed. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DOUBT THE DARK LORD'S RETURN! I WAS TORTURED BY THE DARK LORD BECAUSE OF **_YOU_**!" she drew her wand and pointed squarely at his chest.

"Bellatrix please."

"NO ROD! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU THIS TIME! TEN YEARS IS TO LONG! TORTURE ISN'T THE NICEST THING EITHER! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed as she watched the red light leave her wand and hit Rod square in the chest. He screamed as he fell to the ground shaking and contorting. "**CRUCIO**! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ROB NEVER!"

"Bella… my love…" Rod coughed up some blood. "Please…" Before he could finish a green light burst out of Bella's wand and hit him once again.


	7. Lies

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! I would like to dedicated this chapter (and all future ones) to BlinkYourEyes for being such a nice reviewer and fellow laugher of pain...

* * *

**(Narrator)

_Would you kill the one you love if they hurt you? What if it was an accident? Would you still want your revenge?

* * *

_

Bellatrix looked down at Rod's crumpled body, his eyes wide open staring up at her in shock. "Bastard." Bella mumbled as she stepped over his body. "Bella are you-" Narcissa began before gasping at the sight of Rob dead on her carpet. "BELLA YOU DIDN'T!"

"IT WAS HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT I WAS TORTURED BY THE DARK LORD!" Bella growled as she glared at Narcissa. "HIS!" She turned his head to the side with her boot. "The bastard didn't believe the Dark Lord would return!"

Narcissa just stared at her sister in shock. _HAS SHE GONE BONKERS! Killing her own husband… she has gone MAD!_

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and watched as Rod's body was pushed out of the way. "I didn't commit this murder. An Auror killed him you understand!" Bella mischievously smiled at her sister, which disturbed Narcissa. Before Cissy you say anything else Bellatrix began to destroy the room, rip the wall paper burned the carpet, flinging the chairs across the room, anything that would make it look like a duel occured. Bella reached down and lightly touched the mark on her arm. She giggled wildly as she saw the Dark Lord 'pop' into the room.

"Bellatrix… what happened here!" The Dark Lord yelled, his red eyes glaring at her. "My Lord… the Aurors they did this… they came in and attacked me and Rod. Ten of them we didn't stand a chance." Bellatrix panted trying to make her lies believable. "They killed him my Lord. They killed MY husband!" Bella began to scream, "They will die for what they have done! I will kill them!" She looked up at Voldemort as he scans the room. "Bellatrix… Narcissa clean up. I will tell the others of what has happened here today." With another 'pop' he was gone.

* * *

Sorry everyone for these super short chapters... question is anyone else story view counter thingy not working? I have had this story up for a bit and it says no one has viewed it... but i know you have because you have reviewed... just a question PM me or review with the answer :)


	8. Bad News

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! hey and i figured out my story veiwy thingy so never mind :) have fun reading though  


* * *

**

(Narrator)

_When someone you love is taken away from you what do you do? Cry, laugh, remember… remember the good times or the bad? Remember the happy times or the sad? You never know when someone you love will be gone.

* * *

_Minutes later there was another 'pop' as Rabastan Lestrange apperated into the room. "WHERE IS HE? WHO DID THIS DO HIM?" He yelled his face was filled with rage and sadness. "Bella tell me who did this to him I swear I will kill them! Kill them for what they have done to your family!"

"Hush… Ain doesn't know yet! It only happened about twenty minutes ago it was the Aurors. I don't know which ones it happened so fast." Bella tried to calm her grieving brother-in-law. "Please just clean this up I have to go tell Ain now." Bella sighed before walking out the door.

_This is the hard part… telling Ain. He was so close to him. He was the only parent he had for ten years. What have I done…? I don't even know what he likes! How do I get the boy to believe me? Act sad Bella act sad…

* * *

_Ain sat in his room trying on his Slythern scarf that his father gave him months ago. He said he had gotten it when he was about to go to Hogwarts and wanted Ain to have it. He smiled he noted the scarf matched his green eyes.

"Ain?" Bellatrix peered in. She smiled at her sons already decided house. "Ain I have to tell you some… bad news."

"Bad news?" Ain turned to his mother, the one he hardly knew, the one that left him ten long years ago. "Sit down love." Bellatrix walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. Ain did what he was told sitting next to his mother. "Love, it is your father. He… well has been killed."

Ain sat there in shock. _His father… the one that cared for him… understood him. Was gone? _Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his mother. His chin quivered, "who…who… who killed… father?"

"The light side killed him. Bad mudboods, half-bloods and people who like them." Bellatrix tried to explain the easiest she could. "You mean people like Aunt Andromeda?"

"NEVER SPEAK HER NAME AIN! NEVER!" Bella scolded him. "But yes people like her." Ain looked down at the scarf that his father gave him before breaking down. Bella pulled him into her embrace and pet his head gently. "Shh… it is alright love. Mommy's here she will watch over you." Bella said calmly. "Hush now… it will be alright." Bellatrix stayed with him the rest of the night.


	9. Insane

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! POLL! GO VOTE NOW... well after you read this chapter... then vote!  


* * *

**

(Narrator)

_No I'm just crazy not insane… and yes there is a difference… when you're crazy the doctors haven't noticed yet._

_-whatslifereally

* * *

_

The next days where tough on Ain, he spent most of the time next to Bellatrix. Which delighted her, she knew he was going to just love her eventually.

"Ain love, go get me these books from the downstairs library alright?" Bella handed him a small slip of parchment with three book names on it. Ain quickly made his way out of the room as Narcissa made her way in. "Bella, I need to talk to you." She looked at her sister, dark circles where under her eyes it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Yes Cissy?" Bella looked up from her book. "Bella you're insane! You killed your own husband and you show the littlest amount of regret! Bella… Bella? Are you listening to me?" Narcissa yells.

"Huh? Oh no I wasn't… OF COURSE I WAS! And I am not insane!" Bella hollered back her dark eyes glaring at Narcissa. "Prove it Bella! Show a bit of sympathy to someone! At least be a tad bit upset about Rodolphus' death!"

"Cissy stop interfering with something you're not even a part of. I am fine he deserved it anyways." Bella picked her book back up and began to read. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY BELLATRIX!" Narcissa yelled before storming out the door.

* * *

"Ain!" Draco called as he ran down the hall. "Oh brother…" Ain sighed as he continued to walk down the steps.

"Ain!" Draco panted as he finally caught up to him. "Do you want to play some wizards chess?" He smiled. "No." Ain replied dryly as he finally pushed open door of the library.

"WHY NOT? It will be fun." He whined, _"Just like his father Ain, Draco whines until he gets what he wants. Never give in… I never let your Uncle get away with anything." _Bellatrix's voice echoed though Ain's head. "Draco go away." He said again as he scanned the shelves.

"Ain really what has gotten into you?"

"MY FATHER DIED!" Ain yelled as he began to quickly search the shelves the quicker he could get it done, the less time he had to spend around Draco. "Now leave me alone." Ain grabbed the books and sped out of the library and to his mother's room.

* * *

"Mum I got your books." Ain said as he walked in. Bella turned to see the small boy holding five or more books, they were stacked so high it almost blocked his view. "Thank you love." With a flick of her wand the books floated out of his hands and on to a table. "Now go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." She smiled and waved him out.

* * *

**hey now that you have finished... go vote please... it is a very important question! GO NOW! PLEASE! **


	10. Wands, Brooms, and Trains Oh My!

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! Poll is still up people. Please start voting I will be closing it next week! It will only take a second for you too choose an answer. Thanks for reading :)  


* * *

**

(Narrator)

_The wand chooses the wizard… it's not always clearly why._

_-_Ollivander

* * *

Bella was woken by Ain's screams. She quickly got up and went to his room. "Ain, love?" She tried to wake him. "Ain."

He shot up in bed, he looked at his mother letting out a shuddering breath. He snuggled up in her arms and began to cry. This time Bella just sat… thinking about the pain she had caused. Then her mind flashed to the Longbottoms. The couple with the son Ain's age, she tried to erase the thought and get back to the more important matter of her son.

"Ain love? Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked with motherly affection. "Yes, I'm sorry for waking you mum." Ain apologized as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Nothin' to it love, now get back to sleep we are going to go get you a wand in the morning." She said as she kissed his forehead gently. She watched him slowly fall back asleep, questions flew through her head. _ Am I a good mother? Did I do the right thing? Should I stay here with him? Is that what mothers do?

* * *

_

The next morning Rabastan took Ain to Ollivanders Wand shop because Bella was still a wanted criminal and walking around Diagon Alley wasn't going to help. "Hello, Ain Lestrange I see… I have been waiting for you my boy." Ollivander said with a smile, but fear was on his mind. "I think I have the perfect wand for you." He ran in the back and quickly came back with a wand and handed it to Ain. "How does it feel?" Just as Ollivander spoke a red light shot out of the wand.

"It feels perfect." Ain smiled up at the old man. Ain knew the spell that had flew from his wand… It was Crucio his mother's favorite. It made him feel proud that his first spell was her favorite.

"Well that is an Oak wand it is a potent magical wood and adds potency to all charms, particularly health and money charms. It is the tree of endurance and triumph, and tends to choose those who are strong not only physically or mentally, but also emotionally as well. These wands excel in spells involving strengthening charms or wisdom seeking, as well as being good for Transfiguration work. The Gryffon feathers are used in wands of wizards or witches who posses great strength whether physically, magically or emotionally. These wands are especially good for both offensive and defensive magic." Ollivander continued, "Does that sound like you Ain?"

"Yes sir." Ain said as he tried to wrap his mind around everything Ollivander just said. "Ain go wait outside with your wand I will pay." Rabastan said as he waved Ain out. Diagon Alley was packed, being only four days till the new school started it was just bound to be busy. Ain watched the people pass by many he saw looked about his age. It was exciting to know that he was finally going to have more friends other then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Being such a small boy for his age Ain found a way to get sucked into the crowd and make his way to a whole different part of Diagon Alley. Somehow he had ended up in front of the Quidditch Shop. Ain pressed his face against the cold glass mesmerized by the Nimbus 2000 sitting in the display case. "It's a beauty isn't it?" an older woman said as she stood next to Ain.

"Hows about we buy it for you Ain?" she smiled... Ain knew that smile, "mum?" he asked quietly. "I always knew you were a bright child Ain. I am surprised you figured it out." she replied her now gray hair blew in the small about of wind.

"Thank you ma'am." Ain smiled back playing along with his mother's disguise. "Let's go Ain before this poison wears off. Oh what kind of wand did you get?" Bellatrix asked. Ain gave her every detail as she led him out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Now Ain we just run right through this wall." Bellatrix explained, today she just wore a hood over her head which cast a shadow over her face. "Run through it?" Ain looked at his mother in shock. "Yes run now grab you bags let's go." Bellatrix pushed him towards the wall. Ain ran at wall and shut his eyes next thing he heard was the whistle of a train. He opened his eye a big black train smoked and whistled on front of him. Bellatrix appeared behind him. "Ain isn't it wonderful!"

"Yes mum it's great." he smiled back at her. "Now Ain look over there." she hissed, "see that boy do you know who he is?" she pointed to a brown haired boy with a lightning bolt scarred on his head. "Is that the boy-who-lived?" he asked as he looked up at his mother. He saw the rage in her eyes he watched her reach for her wand. "Mum don't." Ain grabbed her arm. "Ain whatever you do don't put up with that Potter boy, do you understand?"

"Yes mum." Ain said before the whistle blew again. "Love you Ain." Bellatrix kissed his forehead. "Make me and your father proud." she hugged him once more before watching him board the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Bellatrix glared at the crowd of parents waving their children off as the Hogwarts Express steams away from the station. "Bella what are you think?" Rabastan asked as he walked from the other side of the station. "RAB? What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Oh just making sure you don't get in trouble." Rab smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't want you killing anyone." He laughed pulling her away from the station and back to the safety of home. "Rab when you got him his wand… what happened?" Bella asked, she was jealous that she didn't get to see her only son get a wand. "Well it went wonderfully… his first spell was Crucio." Rab laughed as they apperated away.

* * *

**(four weeks later)**

Dear Mother,

_I am in Slytherin like you told me too and Hogwarts is great… other then the half-bloods and mudbloods that fill the halls. But other than that it is wonderful. I have many new friends (all purebloods of course). I am doing well in all my classes, Professor Snape doesn't like me very much. Quidditch soon starting soon I know Slytherin will win. Can't wait to see you again. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Ain

* * *

_

_Sorry I redid the chapter so it would work better sorry you had to read it twice :)  
_


	11. Letters

**Hey readers! Love you all! Keep reviewing! I wrote this all on my ipod so yup sorry for any mistakes hope you like it thought. Thanks for reading :)  


* * *

**

Bellatrix glared at the crowd of parents waving their children off as the Hogwarts Express steams away from the station. "Bella what are you think?" Rabastan asked as he walked from the other side of the station. "RAB? What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Oh just making sure you don't get in trouble." Rab smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't want you killing anyone." He laughed pulling her away from the station and back to the safety of home. "Rab when you got him his wand… what happened?" Bella asked, she was jealous that she didn't get to see her only son get a wand. "Well it went wonderfully… his first spell was Crucio." Rab laughed as they apperated away.

* * *

(four weeks later)

Dear Mother,

_Hogwarts is great… other then the half-bloods and mudbloods that fill the halls. But other than that it is wonderful. I have many new friends (all purebloods of course). I am doing well in all my classes, Professor Snape doesn't like me very much. Quidditch soon starting soon I know Slytherin will win. Can't wait to see you again. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Ain_

Bellatrix smiled as she set down Ain's letter. She was delighted to hear that her little boy was doing so well. "Is that Ain?" Rabastan laughed as he walked into the library. He had been staying with her since she had moved back to the Lestrange mansion. It was nice to have him around for company it was way better than those stupid house elves. "Really how did you know?" she turned around to face him. "Well you never smile that much for anything else. Ain's letters always seem to cheer you up." Rabastan smiled sitting himself next to her. "Well..." Bellatrix blushed she didn't like him pointing out the softer more motherly side of her. "Shut up." she frowned and looked down at the letter.

"How is he doing anyways?" he asked curiously. "Fine." Bella said quickly as she glanced over at him. He looked so much like Rodolphus. His hair, his eyes, his face all perfect. The way he ruffled his hair made Bella smile.

"Trix?" Rab asked, the sound of his voice pulled Bella out of her daydream. "Don't call me that." she said sternly glaring at him with her dark black eyes. Rab laughed "Ohh so you don't like being called Trix?"

"Yes I hate being called a foolish name!" she growled. "Foolish? What makes it so foolish?" he asked as he pulled out his wand. He quickly muttered something as two wine glasses appeared. "Wine?" he asked politely holding out a glass. Bella swiftly took the glass and swirled it in her hand as if magically filled up. She took a large swig before answering. "Andromeda called me that." Bella scowled, "ever since she married that good for nothin' mudblood of hers I haven't aloud anyone to call me that. I find it a disgrace."

"Oh so it is Andromeda's fault? I think it is still a splendid nickname." Rab stated taking a sip of his wine. Bellatrix smiled and looked at the empty glass in her hand. She swirled it around watching the drink refill itself. "To Rob." he smile holding up his glass. "To Rob." she winced before drinking again.

* * *

Ain smiled has he walked out to the Quidditch stadium. First game of the season was bound to be good, Slytherin vs. Griffindor. Stupid brat Harry Potter had made the team! He was only a first year, and everyone on Slytherin knew that the McGonagall women got him a broom. It wasn't fair that the boy that ruined his life and sent his mother to prison got a free broom. "Stupid Potter." he muttered as he took a seat in the Slytherin section of the stadium.

"SLYTHERN KICKS GRIFFINDORS BUTT!" Debbie Winson screamed as she sat next to Ain. "Hey Ain." she smiled putting on her Slytherin hat. "Nice scarf where'd you get it?"

"My dad." Ain replied dryly. The thought of his father made Ain cringe and want to get his revenge even more. He looked over at the mudbloods in the other parts of the stadium. _Stupid mudbloods._

"That was nice of your dad. Hey, didn't your mom break out of Azkaban?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it is interesting that she actually made it out of the heaviest guarded prison in the world!" she exclaimed "Have you talked to her?" Ain paused, _should I tell her about the contact I had with mum? She is my best friend._ "Yes." Ain said in a hushed voice. "Wow Ain! You mum is practically a hero in my house!" Debbie smiled, "maybe I could meet her sometime!"

"Sure." Ain replied as he turned his attention back to the game that had already started. Of course Slytherin was winning, no surprise there. "AND THEY HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" the announcer yelled. The crowd looked for the seekers, they flew through the sky after the golden snitch. Debbie cheered along with the crowd. Ain just watched in awe, remembering the broom in the store window. How he wished he had that broom.

"AND SLYTHERN HAS WON!" the announcer yelled as the Slytherin students go wild. Ain smiled and stood up with the crowd around him. He held his scarf close it made him feel a bit more comfortable. "WE WON!" Debbie screamed as she hugged Ain.

"Yeah." Ain said calmly. Before he stood up and left the stadium he quickly made his way through the abandoned hallways. "Lestrange." a monotone voice called from behind him. "Yes professor." Ain turned around to a greasy haired Snape. "From your mother." He handed him a small letter before walking off in the other direction. Ain ran to the dorm sitting himself on his bed. His heart pounded as he ripped open the letter his mothers neat handwriting filled the page.

_Dear Ain,_

_I have giving this letter to Professor Snape so the Ministry doesn't find out about my where abouts. Don't worry about Snape reading it I have placed a curse on the letter so who ever open it turns into a horrendous frog. Only you can read and open the letters. Well other then that I have moved back to our house with your Uncle Rabastan, he is keeping me wonderful company. We are both trying to find the Dark Lord but we will tell you more about it during Christmas break. I hope your year is going well, please continue to write. I am proud of you love. _

_With lots of love,_

_Mother_


	12. Dreams

**Hey readers love you all :) sorry for keeping you waiting but hey keep reviewing

* * *

**The days went fast for Ain as Christmas quickly approached. "Ain are you going home for Christmas?" Debbie asked as she finished her pumpkin juice. "Yes. How about you?"

"Yeah. I super excited I get to see my new baby sister." she smiled wiping some pumpkin juice off her lip. "What's her name?" He asked as he began to shovel down a spoonful of Jell-O. "Victoria. I actually helped pick it out." She smiled as she set a small wrapped box on the table next to him. "Merry Christmas Ain."

"Oh..." he looked down at the box. _Of course now you have nothing to give to her._ "Thanks. I have your present in the common room I will give it to you later." he said quickly as he began to unwrap the small package. The silver and green box shimmered in the bright light of the Great Hall. He slowly removed the lid and looked inside. A delicious looking chocolate frog was placed inside. "Thanks Deb! My favorite!" he smiled popping the frog in his mouth.

"I knew you would love it!" she smiled giving him a hug. "Well I better get off to Poisons don't want Professor Snape getting mad again." she smiled before running off to class.

* * *

_ Ain screams emerge from the hallway above "Ain is he hurt? Does he need me? Where is my son!" my voice screams in my head as I run down the student packed hallway._

Bellatrix shot up out of bed. "Bella are you alright?" Rabastan asked as he walked into her bedroom. "Bellatrix?" he asks again but by this time Bella was pushing past him running to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He called after her.

"Ain... he is... in trouble." She managed to blurt before she was stopped in her tracks. Rabastan stood in front of her wand draw. "Don't you dare think about leaving this house. If you try I swear..." she stopped him. "HE IS BEING TORTURED RABASTAN! I HAVE TO GO GET HIM!" she screamed drawing her own wand. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"Bella stop it he is fine! Stupefy!" he yelled, sparks flew out of his wand hitting Bella making her fly backwards. She screams as she hit the wall and her body fell to the floor. He slowly makes his way to her. Black curls covered her face as she lay motionless on the wooden floor.

He pushed her hair out of the way and wiped away the small amount of blood that trickled down her face. "Sorry Trix." he sighed before picking her up in his arms and moved her back to her bed.

* * *

"Present... present. What is there I can give as a present?" Ain searched the room franticly for anything he could possibly give Debbie for Christmas. Ain's packed trunk "Maybe some chocolate." Ain said as he searched his things for any bit of chocolate. "Hah!" He grabbed the box of extra chocolate he packed and ran off to give it to Deb.

* * *

Bella groaned as she sat up in bed. Her head throbbed and her body ached. "Good morning Trix." Rabastan smiled. "Shut up." she growled grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. Her face hovering dangerously close to his, she felt his warm breath pass her face. "IF you call me that again I- I-" she gazed at him, her black eyes locked on his brown ones. "MUM I'M HOME!" Ain's voice echoed from down stairs.


	13. Christmas

**Hey readers love you all :) kind of long chapter but not really idk haha  


* * *

**

Bella glanced back at Rab before letting go of him and jumping out of bed. She practically ran over three house elves as she ran down stairs. "Ain love!" she smiled as she began to feel the pain pulsed through her body. She hugged Ain and smiled. "Mum... can't... breath.." he gasped. "Oh sorry love." she pulled back letting him go. "Let the elves get you bags. Come her love let's sit." She pulled him into the library. "Now how is Hogwarts my love?" she sat him down next to her.

"Mum it was wonderful! Other then the filthy mudbloods I loved it!" he smiled, "they don't teach anything you do mum. You always talk about the one spell, Crucio. Well they said they aren't going to teach it. Why won't they?" he asked. "Well Ain some spells like Crucio aren't accepted by others they call them unforgivable curses. Being a servant of the Dark Lord requires me to know it and one day you will know it too." Bellatrix tried to explain. "You really think so! Do you think the Dark Lord will like me enough to make me one?" Ain's eyes lit up. "Oh of course dear he will just love you! You will be one of his most prized followers like I am. He will find you very useful because of your young age." she smiled at the thought of her son having the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm. "Will he like me more than Draco?"

"Oh ten times more than Draco." she laughed.

* * *

"I don't want to get dressed up mum!" Aim whined as he tried to pull off his tie. "Don't you dare take that off. We are going to your Aunt's for Christmas and that is final!" Bellatrix scolded him as she fixed his hair, and god it was difficult to fix. The black curled where just impossible to work with. She knew that because she had the same problem. "Ain why did you get my hair!" She asked throwing the brush across the room in frustration. "Sorry mum." he giggled looking in the mirror at his messy hair. "Well forget it. Are you ready?" she signed.

"Yes mum."

"Alright hold my arm." she held her arm out. "Why? Aren't we going to use the Floo network?"

"No love, now just hold onto my arm." she smiled and looked down at him. He winced before grabbing hold of his mother's arm. There was a loud pop before felt his body flying through some portal. Before he could scream it was all over and he was on his feet next to his mother. He felt terribly nauseous as Bellatrix pulled him into the Malfoy Manor. "Ain, Bella welcome." Narcissa smiled as they walked in the door. "Ain are you ok you look a bit pale?" she asked. "First time apperating." Bella explained letting go of his hand. "Well he did better than I did my first time." Rabastan smiled as he walked in the front door.

"We were not talking to you." Bella frowned. "Alright then." he laughed as he walked pasted them into the other room. "Go play with Draco, love." Bella smiled. "Alright." Ain walked off slowly as Bella rushed off after Rabastan.

* * *

"Why are you here!" Bella practically yelled at him. "What do you mean? I am family too!" Rabastan yelled back. "Pfft! Rodolphus is dead your technically not family anymore!"

"Of course I am still family! Why would you even say that I'm not?" He yells giving her a shocked look. "Shut up Rabastan! You are so annoying why are you living with me again!"

"I'm not sure? Did you ask me to!"

"Of course not!" she stopped, _did I ask him?_

"Bella are you listening to me?" Rab's enraged voice seemed amplified in the huge room. "No. And I clearly don't want to!" she hissed. "You are coming undone Trix. One too many years in Azkaban I suppose." Rabastan chuckles where cut off by Bella's wand touching his throat. "One. Never again call me Trix! Two. Never mention Azkaban around me or Ain. Three..." she began to lower her wand. "Pack your things and get out of my house."

"Bella please I don't think you know what you're saying. The Lestrange Mansion belongs to my family not yours and now that Rob is dead it belongs to me. I am just letting you borrow it."

"BORROW! I don't borrow anything from anyone! I was his wife! He left it in my name!" she screamed her face bright red wand still poking at his throat. "Take it back. Take everything you just said back right now!" she growled. "Well Trix if you are going to act like this I am just going to have to kick you and Ain out." he smiled back. "And you are going to have to come back here and live with Narcissa."

"I have other plans. AIN!" she walked out leaving Rabastan all alone.

* * *

"Mum where are we going I didn't even eat yet?" Ain whined as Bellatrix dragged him out of the Malfoy Manor. "When we get home grab all of you things, everything you own. Do you understand?" Bella said sternly.

"Yes."

"Good." Bella said before they apperated in front of their house. "Now go quickly gather you things." she waved him off. He returned minutes later with a handful of thing all packed in a trunk. "It took you long enough." she huffed. "Incendio!" she screamed pointing her wand at the Lestrange Mansion. Ain watched the red light fly from her wand and hit the side of the mansion. It crackled and began to burn it wasn't a big fire but big enough to cause some damage. "Now lets go." she smiled wickedly grabbing Ain's arm before apperating once again.


	14. Sorry

Hello Fans... I am sorry that I haven't posted. I have been writing and I am going to continue the story but it might be a while so just bear with me ok :) thanks...

~whatslifereally


	15. The Return

LOOK WHOOS BACK! (no it isnt voldie!) ITS MEEE! love you guys :) thanks for reading

**NOTE: WATCH A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!

* * *

**

"What is this place Mum?" Ain asked as they walked into an older house. "My aunt and uncle's house, love. Now shh..." Bellatrix hushed him as she pulled him into a side room. "Listen there is someone here." She pointed up above as they both waited.

"Of course they are causing trouble! Why else would they break out of Azkaban!" the younger sounding voice growled. "We can't just assume these things. Voldemort isn't dead and we shouldn't forget that." The older voice replied, "now I have a Christmas party to get too. We can discuss this later."

"Ain get behind me. Don't do anything just stay safe." Bellatrix whispered before kissing him gently on the head. "Don't do anything." She repeated sternly before pulling out her wand and slipping out the door.

Ain stood in the dark room, quickly pulling out his wand. "Lumos." He whispered under his breath, his wand tip lit up. He turned to examine the room it was dusty and smelly. _I hope I don't have to live in this bloody place. _The dark green walls where covered with a tree design. _Aunt Narcissa? Mum? Draco… _He ran his hand over the pictures of his family. He looked down at the small picture of him below his mother. _Me. _The thought of being in such a big family made Ain happy. He never really thought it was that big at all until seeing the family tree.

A cry of pain came from upstairs made Ain jump. He turned to the door and extinguished the light coming from his wand. Screams echoed through the house. Ain stood completely still listening to the battle getting closer and closer. Another 'pop' came from outside the door and the sound of someone running up the stairs frightened him even more. The sounds of battle stopped abruptly and a scream again echoed through the house. Ain held his wand towards the door, his hand shook in fright. He almost dropped his wand when the door burst open. "Ain lets go." Rabastan stood in the doorway, an unconscious Bellatrix lay in his arms. Rabastan quickly turned and made his way out the door with Ain right on his trail. "Grab my arm." He growled glancing over at him. Ain quickly did what he was told, all three apperated away into the cold Christmas night.

"MUM!" Ain cried as they made their way up the steps to the half-burned Lestrange mansion. "Quiet Ain." Rabastan scolded as he carried Bellatrix up the steps.

"What… what… what happened." Ain stuttered. "What does it look like, Ain? She got hurt! That's what happened!" he yelled, " Go to your room and don't come out until I say." He ordered as he carried her upstairs. Ain did what he was told and ran off to his room.

"Does Master need Snap's help with Mrs. Lestrange?" Snap, one of the house elves asked as they made their way up the stairs. "NO! Now get out of my way!" Rabastan growled as he kicked the elf out of his way. "Snap's is sorry Master very sorry indeed." The elf whimpered as it scurried away. Walking into Bella's room and laying her unconscious body on her bed seemed like a déjà vu. Her hair was in every direction and a bit of dried blood stained her dress, but above all of that she looked beautiful in Rabastan's eyes. He couldn't help thinking about it would have been if he was the one that married her. She was brave, loyal, and compassionate. _Snap out of it Rab this is ridiculous! You can't love her! She is your brother's wife! Well she _**was**_ your bother's wife. _

* * *

Ain sat in his room and stared at the wall. It finally struck him, he might lose his mother. He dug out the Slythern scarf his father gave him and held in close to his chest. "Please don't be dead." He muttered under his breath. He had grown very fond of his mother even if she had been to Azkaban; it didn't really matter to him. He just wanted a mother that's all.

* * *

"Bella… Bella… Will you please wake up?" Rabastan hovered over her stroking her hair. "Please wake up… I will take back everything I said if you do." He begged grabbing hold of her hand. "Bellatrix Lestrange… you might not be able to hear me right now…" he sighed, "but I have always loved you and nothing you say or do will change that. So please for everyone sake just wake up." He smiled and held her hand tighter. "Life without you is getting very boring." The silence was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs. He knew the Dark Lord would come sooner or later.

* * *

_The six Dementors walk us into the court, Crouch was already shaking and whimpering next to me. I stay silent as they sit us in the wooden chairs in the middle of the room. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," Crouch's father begins, "so that we may pass judgement on you, for the crime so heinous that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court. We have heard the evidence against the four of you. You are accused of capturing an Auror and then torturing him and his wife with the Cruciatus Curse. All in the name of bring back your beloved master, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This Auror, Frank Longbottom and his wife are both in critical condition. Now I ask the jury to raise their hand if they believe that these four should spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban." He finishes as everyone raises their hands. The Dementors quickly return to take us back to Azkaban. I glance over at Crouch who is begging his father to free him. I laugh and smile at the court, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and come for use; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" I say proudly as they drag us off.

* * *

_

_The crazed screams from witches and wizards echo down the halls. Dementors walk past my door every so often. I can always tell when they are nearby when the bars freeze. I spend most of my time listening to the ocean or looking at the picture that I managed to keep hold of, the only picture of my little boy. It just makes me hope that the Dark Lord will come back sooner. "BELLATRIX! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT!" Crouch screams from his cell. "Shut your bloody mouth!" I scream back, I sigh as the cold arrives again._


	16. Parties, and Promises

WOOOHH I'M THROWIN' OUT UPDATES LIKE HOT TACOS AT TACO BELL!

* * *

"My Lord will you please help her?" Rabastan begged as he sat next to her. Her hand was cold now, he could see that she was breathing but at this point, hardly. "Please I will do anything, just save her." He looked up at his master's red heartless eyes.

"I will do my best. But she will be punished for this foolish act later." He hissed as he walked over and put his bony hand over her head. He began to mutter something, some sort of spell Rabastan guessed. He watched Bella carefully trying to spot any signs of improvement. "Bellatrix will wake soon, let her rest. But she will be punished." The Dark Lord said sternly before slowly making his way out the door.

* * *

_"Bella!" Narcissa smiled as she hugged me. "Guess who likes you? Rabastan! He was talking to Lucius and he was saying…" _

_"That's nice Cissy," I cut her off and ran to Rodolphus giving him a huge hug. "Bella you look wonderful." Rod smiled and kissed me. "Thank you dear." I smile back. _

_"My love I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" _

_"Rod! Of course! How could I say no?" I squealed with delight as I hugged him. As I looked up Rabastan caught my eye. He was pale as a ghosted and looked extremely disappointed. "Give me a second dear." I pulled out of Rod embrace and made my way over to Rabastan who fled the moment he saw me. "Rabastan!" I yelled after him, as I sprinted through the halls. "Rabastan. What's wrong?" I panted when I caught up to him, he was already halfway to the Great Hall._

_"You deserve better then Rod. He cheats on you Bella." He says angrily. "Rod would never cheat on me!" I reply giving him one of my meanest looks. _

_"Well he has! Bella please don't go with him. Please. He is going to hurt you some day." He begged. _

_"Shut it Rabastan. You're younger you will never understand." _

_"Oh I understand perfectly Bella! I just don't get why you don't. You are head over heels my half-ass brother He will hurt you eventually." He sighed and turned to leave. "Also I am not really younger then you! Rod is older then you Bella. He will take advantage of that." I just frown and walk off back to the common room.

* * *

_

_"RODOLPHUS GO AWAY!" I scream as tears flow down my bruised face. "Come on love… Open the door." Rodolphus bangs on the door, he druckly slurs his words making everything almost inaudible. "GO AWAY OR I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU." I scream back as I lock the bedroom door. _

_"Now love please don't be this way. Just open the door."_

_"NO! NOW GO YOU BLOODY MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cry as I sit in the corner of our room. I put my hand lightly on my stomach, wondering if babies can hear things in the womb. If they could I will be forever sorry for the poor thing. I begin to panic, I would never want to hurt my baby. I franticly look around the room thinking of ways to escape. "I have your wand, love. Don't think you will have anyway of hurtin' me." He laughs as he opens the door with no effort. "Rod you have no idea what you are doing, please before you hurt the baby." I try to calm him down, it was the only thing left to do. He continues to walk towards me. I stand my ground, as he gets closer and closer. "Rod one more chance, now go away." I warn him, he doesn't listen and continues to move towards me. As soon as he gets close enough I punch him in the face. He stumbles back letting go of my wand, I see my chance and run at it. I pick it up and sprint to the door. I Apperated away just as Rod shoots a spell at me.

* * *

_

Bellatrix gasped and her eyes flutter open. "Bella thank god you're aright." Rabastan says before noticing that he was still holding tightly to her hand, he pulled it away quickly. Bella stares at him tears filled her eyes. "You're right. You where always right." She sobbed, Rabastan was confused but he just pulled her close to him. "Right about what?" He whispered as he held her.

"About Rodolphus." She sobs, looking up at him.

"What did he do to you." He whispered, _What could he have done to her? Bellatrix Lestrange never cries. _

"I rather not mention it." She sighs as she begins to calm down. Memories flash through her brain ones no one should every see or speak of. "Please tell me Bella. I need to know what he did to you. I want to know." He said calmly, giving her a stern look. "Well… let's just say that your brother was a bit of a drinker." She sighed and closed her eye.

"Bella I am so sorry. I should have known." He apologized as he held her. "It will be ok now. I promise nothing will ever hurt you like that again." She slowly fell back asleep Rabastan slowly laid her back in bed and smiled. He held her hand again, thinking about the damage his brother has done.

* * *

Ain slowly walked up to his mother's bedroom. It was so eerily quiet, it frightened him. _Is my Mum dead? No she couldn't be. There would be more of a fuss if she were. _He opened the door ajar and peeked in. All he could see was what looked like Uncle Rabastan's shadow next to his mother's bed. He tried to back out of the room but the door made a sudden creaking noise.

"Ain? Is that you?" Rabastan asked turning to the door. "It is ok lad, come in. But stay quiet." He whispered turning back to the bed. Ain quietly walked into the room and next to Rabastan. He turned to look at Ain. "My god lad, have you gotten any sleep! You look like your mother when she got out of Azkaban." He exclaimed.

"Not really." He mumbled under his breath, he really needed some sleep he had been up for two days without sleeping. "Is she going to be ok?" He glanced over at Bella.

"She will be fine." Rabastan smiled, he looked back at her when he felt her hand squeeze his lightly. "Ain I think she is waking up. Bella are you awake?" He asked, a smile appeared on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ain is that you?"

"I'm here Mum."


	17. The Meeting

WOOHH! Hey! Um... review people! Not you Broadway Babe WA you always review because your awesome... not saying that other readers cant be awesome like you and review! SO BE AWESOME LIKE BROADWAY BABE WA AND REVIEW!

(NOTE: there is going to be a crazy twist!)

* * *

Bellatrix was left alone when Rabastan took Ain to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. All she could do was sit around and read which wasn't that bad until her stomach started turning. "Bloody hell…" She cursed as she held her put down her book as she clutched her stomach. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom loosing most of her breakfast. "What is wrong with me?" She thought as she lent next to the wall. "Oh my god I haven't had my…" Her eyes filled up with tears, "this can't be happening not here not now." She hugged her legs next to her body and began to sob. "He's dead I can't have this… this shouldn't happen!" She whispered, her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. "I can't be pregnant."

"Bells?" Rabastan's voice echoed from downstairs. "BELLA!" He yelled as he ran up to her room. He hurried to embrace her shaking body. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her closer. "I'm…" She managed to before she snuggled herself into his chest as she cried. "You're what?" He asked calmly as he rubbed her back. She slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. "Pregnant."

* * *

Narcissa paced back and forth in her room, the memories of her childhood flowing through her mind. "How could she ever do that? Kill someone? Well she has tortured people before but killing someone… that is completely different." Narcissa sighed and plopped herself down in the nearest chair. "Well let's hope you will turn out better than that." She smiled and rubbed her growing stomach. "I would never let that happen." She shut her eyes and tried to image what the baby would be like. The fire place turned green as it began to crackle loudly.

"How I hate the stupid Floo Network." Bellatrix cursed as she stepped out of the fire place. "Good to see you too." Narcissa frowned, unhappy with her sister's sudden arrival. "What do you want?" She asked quickly, trying to get rid of her as quick as possible.

"Well Cissy I'm so glad you asked. I just wanted to talk with my baby sister that's all." She smiled wickedly as she strolled around the room. "What's new?" She asked as she studied some of the ornaments the mantle.

"Nothing."

"Oh don't be silly! Cissy there is always something new." She frowned at her sister's lack of enthusiasm. Narcissa just frowned and looked away, she could hardly stand the sight of her sister. When she looked at her all she could think about was Rodolphus.

"Are you mad at me again? Is it because of Rod?" She scowled waiting for an answer, one that she didn't receive.

"CISSY! You didn't know him like I did, he was… well… never mind. I came here to talk to you because you're all the family I got left next to Ain. Cissy please I really ne-" She stopped abruptly and spun around to face her. "Why are you so moody! I just came here to tell you some good news and ask you something. But all I get is a pissed off sister." Bellatrix threw her arms up in frustration. "SHEESH! It's not like you're pregnant or anything!" She looked at Narcissa again, who gave her a stern look in return. "NO! You can't! You're not!" Bella exclaimed giving her a dumbfounded look. Narcissa just nodded silently. "Why are we always pregnant at the same bloody time!"

"Wait you too?"

The two just looked at each other in complete shock, before smiling and laughing uncontrollably. Narcissa got up and hugged her sister tightly. "Sisters always stay together." She pulled back from her hug and brushed some of her blond hair out of her face. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you for some help. Cissy I don't know what is happening to me, but when I am with Rabastan I feel… so _happy_. I really don't think it is normal." She sighed.

Narcissa was stunned this was the first time she had ever seen her sister frightened. "Well I think you where in Azkaban a bit too long." She sighed and gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled. "Well… I think you're in love with him." Narcissa said calmly. "I really don't know why could figure it out by yourself. Maybe it's because you where stuck in Azkaban to bloody long or you have never really been in love before."

Bella open her moth to reply but no words came out. She just turned and quickly walked back to the fire place, and disappeared back into the green flames.

* * *

Ain smiled as he opened his most recent letter from his mother.

_Dear Ain,_

_Your Uncle Rabastan and I are doing fine. Things are so boring here. I hate being stuck in this bloody house every day. I know that will soon change. The Dark Lord is going to have a meeting this week, wish you could be here to attend. Well I love you dear, stay safe. _

_Love, Mother_

Ain set put the letter in his trunk in front of his bed. He really didn't want the other boys to find them. He quickly made his way out of the common room and to potions. He was almost late but made it just in time. Professor Snape slowly walked into the room with his usual scowl on his face. "Today you will be learning about the most basic positions of all time. But knowing these potions could also save your life." He said in his monotone voice. "Turn to page fifteen in- POTTER PAY ATTENTION WEASLEY SAME TO YOU!" He hollered, Draco and Ain snickered and flipped to page fifteen.

* * *

Bellatrix sat at the table watching the clock. Learning that the meeting was going to be held at the Lestrange Manor didn't make her a least bit happy. She was really looking forward to getting out of the house. The disappointment made the clock seem like it was getting slower ever second. Five minutes till eight. Four. Three. Two. One. As soon as the clock struck eight the room began to fill with Death Eaters. Most of them just Apperated others used the Floo Network. Bellatrix stayed seated at the table watching everyone slowly find their seats. She hoped if she stayed seated it would hide the growing stomach. Rabastan finally walked in taking the seat next to her. "Hello Bells." He smiled grabbing her hand under the table. She smiled back her heart was racing. The Dark Lord arrived soon after silencing the room.

"Now everyone should know by now that the Order of the Phoenix is making its come back growing stronger everyday, which is becoming a problem for us. We need to attack now it is the only way we can win. I will explain my plan, but before I start I ask all of you for any ideas." His red eyes scan the room. "Well then I will begin. The train is leaving Hogwarts in two months. This is the ideal time to attack. When parents go to pick up their children we attack. The will never know what's coming and by the time they figure out they will be dead." He pauses and scans the group again. "Now this sounds like a simple plan but there are some complications. We need to attack the Order's members first. We got a list from Severus." He paused again and glanced over at Severus who just stared blankly back at him. "Now not all of you will get a target, Bellatrix and Rabastan your target the Weasleys. Note you must learn about your target get into their minds…" Bella felt Rabastan squeeze her hand gently. She smiled back happy that she would actually get to work with someone she actually liked. "…and everyone else kill the Mudbloods." The Dark Lord finished, she was surprised that she had zoned out for the rest of the speech. "You are dismissed." He hissed.

Everyone got up most of them went off to talk to others, some just went home. "Bella." The Dark Lord said calmly, "come with me."

She slowly got up and followed him upstairs. They entered a spare room, one that Bella never saw before. Which surprised her, she was sure that she had explored the whole house. She turned to see the door lock behind her. "Now Bellatrix I am very disappointed in you. Do you know why?" He asked.

"My Lord I don't know what you are talking about." Bella said in shock. "You almost got yourself killed a couple of weeks ago. All because of a stupid attempt to kill Order Members. You should have told me before you attacked. Have forgotten how to use the Mark on your arm?" His voice seemed to rise as he spoke.

"No Master I know how it works. Please forgive me."

* * *

Rabastan watched Bella being lead out of the room and upstairs. He wondered what the Dark Lord could possibly want.

"Hey Rabastan." Luicus called from behind him. Rabastan spun around.

"Oh hello Luicus."

"Do you know why he took her up there?" Lucius asked.

"No clue." Rabastan replied as he glanced back up the stairs.

"Some people are saying she is going to get punished for attacking the Order and almost dying." Lucius smiled. "She deserves it. Crazy woman." Rabastan froze the words needed to process through his head 'punish?'As soon as he realized what was going to happen screams echoed through the house. Rabastan made a mad dash up stairs.

* * *

Bellatrix tried not to scream, she didn't want to look weak. But the pain was growing stronger every second. She felt her body hit the floor as the pain made her head feel like it was going to explode. The pain stopped, she slowly opened her eyes. She was at the Dark Lord feet. "MASTER PLEASE FOGIVE MY FOOLISH MISTAKE!" She begged as she tried to get up.

"Bella it is too late to give forgive you. CRUCIO." His voice bellowed as his wand shot out more red sparks. Screaming was the only thing you could do. The pain was so intense, "PLEASE." she screamed tears flowing down her face. The door flew open and the spell was lifted.

"My Lord please stop." Rabastan panted from his run up two flights of stairs.

"Rabastan this is none of your business please leave." The Dark Lord hissed at his pointing his wand down at Bellatrix.

"She's pregnant." he blurted out quickly, desperately looking down at the silent Bella sprawled across the floor. "Please it is all that is keeping her going next to Ain. Please don't hurt her." he sighed. Voldemort looked at him then back at Bellatrix before slowly walking out. "Bella." Rabastan whispered as he knelt down next to her.

She rolled over, "what happened?" She groaned sitting up slowly.

"Well I had to tell him." he said sheepishly.

"TELL HIM!" she shrieked. "Tell him what?"

"That you're pregnant!" he yelled back. She slapped him and pushed him away as she stood up. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, "I want you to be safe. I want your child to be safe! Is that too much to ask?" Bella looked up at him, he had the same pleading expression as Rodolphus before he died. "I... I..." she stuttered. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you."

"Of course you can. It will be great. You, me, Ain and the baby. We'll be happy no one can stop us." He grinned, Bellatrix stayed silent. She gave him a worried look before turning away. "I can't."

"Stop saying that! You can do anything Bella." He began to worry. "Bells you know there is something between us! Something that wasn't there when you were with Rod!" He exclaimed, "You know there is a connection! You have known about it for a long time."

"Will you just shut up already..." she spun around and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away abruptly and turned towards the door. Looking back at him once more before quickly walking out.


	18. Plans

HEY! Well I spent a lot of time on this chapter so i hope you like it :)

* * *

"Ain! Look!" Debbie yelled as she thrust the Daily Prophet into his face showing him the front page.

**_BREAKING NEWS: _**

**_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE SEEN IN DIAGON ALLEY:_**

_Eye witnesses say that they saw Lestrange just last night in Diagon Alley. "It was very frightening because I knew it was her. I am glad she didn't kill me." Frank Zargoff told us after spotting her late last night. The Prime Minister has this to say about Lestrange, "We have been looking for about a year and the fact that she has been spotted means we are getting closer to catching the manic." Lestrange is still at large for 100,000 Galleons._

Ain stared at the paper once more looking up at the picture of his mother in Azkaban. Her hair looked more tangled then it was now and she was growling and screaming at the photographer. She looked so scary in the picture. The fact that they were trying to make her out to be scary made Ain laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Debbie shrieked. "That is your mother they are talking about you know."

"I know." Ain replied calmly. "You get used to it after a while." Debbie stared at him dumbfounded she quickly changed to topic. "Hey look its Potter and his Mud blood friend." she beckons over to the table across the Great Hall. "Dumb Potter." Ain curses under his breath. "You will pay, I swear."

Rabastan walks down an abandoned Diagon Alley. His shoes clicking on the stone streets. "When I find her..." he growled, "causing me all this trouble." Suddenly he is pulled into a side street and pushed up against the cold wall. He pulls out his wand and points it at the hooded opponent's stomach. "Don't make me hurt you." He said pushing his wand next to the hooded figure. The figure let go of him and slowly lowered the hood, Bellatrix's face was revealed out of the shadows.

"Bella are you barking mad!" he gasped, quickly lowering his wand. "Runnin' from home and such. Do you want to be caught?"

"Shut your bloody mouth." she pouted and crosses her arms. "You sound like my mum."

"Well don't you expect me to be a bit worried!" Rabastan looked down at her and grinned. "What's so funny!" she frowns.

"You look cute when you're mad." He chuckles and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please come home."

"One, I do not look _cute_ when I'm mad. And two, I am not going home." She uncrossed her arms and gave him a serious look.

"What will I have to do to make you want to come home?" He smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "Nothing because I am not going." She stood her ground.

"Trix pleaseeeee." He whined as he gently kissed her neck. "Nope." she said quietly. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "What did you say Trix I didn't quiet hear that."

"You heard me perfectly fine I said-" she was cut off abruptly when his lips touched hers. "Would you like to change your answer?" he asked as he broke away from the kiss. "Maybe." She smiled as her heart raced, for the first time in over ten years she felt completely and udderly happy. "See Bella we need to talk about those very important plans the Dark Lord gave us. So I thought it best if we go home and do that." He whispered in her ear.

She grinned "I would love to talk about those plans." She kissed him, "Last one there is a rotten goblin." she giggled and Apperated away.

* * *

"Rabastan stop faking it you big useless lump." She laughed as she pushed him off.

"No Bella... Zzz... I'm sleeping... Zzz..." He moaned as he rolled off of her.

"Well wake up then." She sat up and pinched him. "OW!" he howled as he shot up out of bed. "Was that needed?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. "I mean after I..." he began, "Shhh..." She places a finger of over his lips. She got up and quickly puts on her robe. Rabastan right on her trail. She slowly opens the door and creeps down the hall. Wand drawn she makes her way down the steps silently. She turns around to Rabastan, "Did you leave the kitchen light on?" she whispers. He shakes his head as they continue down the stairs. The faint smell of tea filled the house. Bellatrix sighs and puts down her wand as she storms into the kitchen.

"Bella!" Narcissa smiles as she stands up. "Oh did I wake you?" she looks at Bella's robe. "Not exactly." She smiles as Rabastan walks in with his boxers on. Narcissa's eyes widen when she figures out what was going on. "Um... well Bella I came by to wish you a Happy Birthday. So I guess we can catch up later." She smiles as she quickly scurries out of the kitchen.

"Well that happened." Rabastan says glancing at Bella. She burst out laughing. "Oh the looks on you twos faces was priceless!" She laughed, "Best birthday present ever!"

"Oh bloody hell Bella! I forgot today was your birthday. I am so sorry I didn't get you anything." He apologizes as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it love." She smiles as she pours herself a cup of tea. "You want some?" She glances over at him. "No thank you." He frowns, "Bella I feel so terrible for not getting you anything."

"It's fine. Really." She reassures him as she leans up against the counter. A blank expression crosses her face as she turns a sickly pale color. She drops her cup of tea and runs to the bathroom. Rabastan quickly follows her but she locks the door behind her, obviously she wants some time alone. He goes back to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

She came back fifteen minutes later still a bit disoriented from the morning sickness.

"Do you need to lie down?" Rabastan asked as he walked over to help her. "No... no... I'm fine just a bit of morning sickness love." She smiled half-heartedly. He helped lead her into the parlor and sat her down. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just you will do, love." She sighed and curled up next to him. "So how many more months till Ain gets home?" she said faintly. "Months!" He laughed, "He will be getting home in a couple of weeks."

Bella shot up, and ran to her desk grabbing some parchment and a quill. She scribbled franticly on the page. "What are you doing?" Rabastan asked as he watched her quickly fold up the parchment. She stuck it in an envelope and handed it to him. "Give this to Snape. Tell him it for Ain. Make sure he gets it as soon as possible." She says franticly, "I have to go." She hurries out of the room.

* * *

"Cissy!" Bellatrix screams as she bursts through the Malfoy's door. "What!" Narcissa runs down the stairs and hugs he sister. "Are you alright? What is it?"

"When the train arrives to drop off the boys you need to be there. You need to be ready to get out of there as soon as possible. Do you understand?" She yells, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes... but why?" she asks giving her a confused expression. "Because you just have to. Just get Ain and Draco out of there as soon as possible. I sent Ain a letter telling him to go with you."

"Alright Bella I do it. But whatever this is about I don't want you getting hurt." She said cautiously. "Thank you Cissy." Bella smiled, hugged her and ran out the door.

* * *

"Just give it to him." Rabastan frowned as he thrust the letter into Snape's hands. "Why are you delivering this? Isn't Bella on the run, shouldn't you be looking for her?" Snape asked dully as he set the letter aside.

"I found her already, just give it to him alright." He turned to leave.

"You love her don't you?"

"What?" Rabastan stopped in his tracks and spun around. "You love Bellatrix." Snape said calmly. "No need to deny it. It is very obvious that you do." Rabastan frowned and slowly walked out the door into the cold rain.

* * *

Bellatrix smiled as she felt the rain hit her face. Being cooped up in a house for months made even rain a wonderful thing. She just stood in the rain for a bit, before she saw the spell that whizzed right passed her face. She drew her wand and looked for the caster. She backed up still scanning the street. "Avada Kadavra!" she screamed as she saw a shape moving in the shadows. She laughed as she Apparated away.

She reapparated on her front step. She let herself in removing her soaked boots and jacket. She sat by the fire and warmed herself up, reading a book to pass the time. The door flew open letting in a cold gust of air making her shiver. "Bella? Are you here?" Rabastan called as he walked in. "Right here love." She replied as she went back to reading. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder she jumped a bit and crained her head around to see Rabastan.

"Love you scared me." She sighed. "I didn't mean too." He frowned as he bent down next to her.

"Don't worry 'bout it." She grinned and turned back to her book. She gasped and put her hand on her stomach.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you alright?" Rabastan franticly said. "Oh I'm fine, baby kicked for the first time that's all." She laughed and grabbed his hand placing it over her stomach. "Do you feel that." she smiled. Rabastan's face lit up as he felt the small kicks coming from her stomach.

"That's amazing." He smiled and moved his hand up to carcass her face. "Your amazing Bella."

* * *

Bella and Rabastan sat watching the clock. An hour till they had to hide out at Platform 9 and 3/4. "Come on can't we just go now!" She whined, the boredom was finally getting to her.

"No stop asking we have about an hour. You have asked me to go six times in the last three minutes. Now what do I have to do to make you shut it?" He huffed, boredom was also making him a bit irritable.

"We I don't know figure it out!" She spat back. They sat in silence for at least five more minutes. "Alright I'm going." Bella stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh no you're not!" He jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Rodolphus stop!" She screamed at him. "Oh my god. Rabastan I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean it." Rabastan let go of her arm and backed away.

"I know it is my fault." He looked down at her. "I am as bloody bored as you so I guess we can go early." He smiled as they both rushed out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe they won!" Debbie sulked on the train ride home. Everyone in Slytherin was a bit down after losing the house cup to Gryffindor.

"Deb it will be fine we will beat them next year I know it." Ain tried to reassure her, seeing her in a bad mood always put him in a bad mood also. "You think?" Her frown turned into a bright smile. "Yup." He smiled back as he looked out the window, he noticed that they where only about an hour away from the station.

"Deb I need you to something." Ain looked at her. "What?" She glanced up from her book.

"I need you to get out of the station as fast as possible when we arrive get you and your family home." He said in a hushed voice. "Why?" She asked putting down her book. "Because my mum sent me a letter telling me to get out of the station as fast as possible with Draco and my Aunt. I'm afraid they are planning something big. I don't want you or your family getting hurt." He was now whispering. "I know they won't hurt anyone from Slytherin but I don't want to take any chances."

"Thank you Ain." She smiled, as the train started to slow. "I wish your mother good luck at whatever she is doing for the Dark Lord."

* * *

"Ow! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE RABASTAN SCOOT OVER!" Bellatrix harshly whispered as she rubbed her head.

"Well I'm sorry that you choice to hide in here!" He whispered back as they tried to move around into a more comfortable position in the small luggage storage room. They listened to the already bustling platform. "I hope everyone is in position we should attack three minutes after the train stops." He whispers as he crouches down next to her. They listen to the train whistle and stop. The clock seemed to go slower than usual. Only one more minute stood between them and a full out battle.

"If anything happens..." She began but was interrupted by screams emerging from the platform. The battle had begun.


	19. Battle and Flee

AH! Ok at this point after havin' to re post this four times i am at the "screw it" point. So I am sorry if you don't really like this chapter... I am not very proud of it... but i am tryin' promise. don't hate me

* * *

Bellatrix and Rabastan sprinted through the frighten crowd searching for their target.

"STUPIFY!" Bellatrix screamed whizzing a spell at one of the many Weasleys. They turned and began to return spells. "CRUCIO!" Bella screamed casting right at Molly Weasley. She shrieked and fell to the ground, Bella squealed in joy. Some of the Weasley children began to rush to her side, "Serpensortia!" She smiled as the snake surrounded Mrs. Weasley. Out of nowhere Dumbledore Apparated and began casting spells at Death Eaters. A flash of light hit Bellatrix making her fly backwards. "Rabastan! Go!" Bella screamed as she struggled to regain her footing. Most of the other Death Eaters had disappeared leaving Bella all by herself. "DON'T WORRY OLD MAN WE'LL BE BACK!" She screamed as more spells where cast right in her direction. She screamed out in pain, a severing charm hit her arm causing it to bleed. "THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN! MORSMORDRE!" The serpent and skull flew from her wand just as she was about to Apparated away.

* * *

"Lucius status report." The Dark Lord hissed. "Everyone accounted for my Lord except for Bellatrix." He replied as he bowed down in front of the Dark Lord.

"Well where is she?" He shouted his eyes became a brighter red color.

"We think she was captured." He glanced around the room at the rest of the disheveled Death Eaters.

"YOU DIDN'T WAIT LONG ENOUGH LUCIUS! NOW DRACO, AIN, AND BELLA ARE IN DANGER!" Rabastan yelled as he pushed his way through the small crowd. "What do you mean they are in danger!" He yelled back his face losing all color.

"They didn't make it out of the station in time! They put a magical block on it! No one can get out! The only way is to walk out of than place! And they have almost every exit guarded!" He roared he looked as if he was about to throttle Lucius. "MY LORD WE HAVE TO GET BACK THERE." Rabastan turned to the Dark Lord. "Well go get them." The Dark Lord waved his hand to the door.

* * *

Bella looked over at the small storage area searching for her exit. Out of the shadows Ain's face appeared. She dodged more spells as she ran to the storage area. She flung boxes in the way of the casters to distract them as she ducked into the shadows. "Ain." She smiled as she hugged him. "Why aren't you with your Aunt?" She asked pulling him away checking for any injuries.

"I lost her in the confusion. I'm sorry mum." He looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"It is ok dear. Don't worry I'm not mad at you." She held him close rocking gently to calm his nerves. "Let's get home." She smiled, she tried to Apparated. Nothing happened, she tried again with the same results. "They put a magical block on the station." She explained to Ain. "We can't get out the way I planned."

"How are we going to get out then?" Ain asked. "Well I will think of something eventually." She tried to reassure him. "Mum what about your arm?" He glanced over at her bloody arm.

"I'll be fine don't worry 'bout me love." She smiled as she closed her eyes to think of an escape. "BELLA!" Rabastan's voice blasted through the station as the fighting started up again.

"Ain stay right here." She whispered as she crawled to the door. She stuck her wand out the small crack in the door and let a small red light shoot out of her wand right over the heads of the people fighting. Rabastan ran from the crowd and to the door he helped Bella and Ain out. "Let's go." He pulled them out of the station. When they made it to the street they finally could Apparated home safely.

* * *

"Is everyone safe?" Bellatrix asked as fixed up her arm. They hurried into the mansion. "Narcissa is home with Draco apparently they made it." Rabastan said as he rushed up the stairs. "Now grab all your things and get ready to go."

"Go? Go where?" Bella asked as she hurried to catch up him. "We are going to stay in the summer house. The Minister will surely be after us. We will be much safer there." He said as he magically began filling his suitcase. She sighed and looked down at her growing stomach, "Well alright." She when off to her room to pack.

The three met up near the door. Suitcases packed they fled.

* * *

**_MASS CHAOS IN KING'S CROSS STATION:_**

_The welcome home of Hogwarts students was ruin yesterday after a very surprising attack. The Minister is blaming Death Eaters for the chaos and says they are trying everything to find them at this moment. Some minor injuries were reported. Continue to page 15 for the rest of the story._

Rabastan laughed as he set down the Daily Prophet. "They think. Pfft!" He laughed as he took a sip of his morning coffee. Bellatrix groggily made her way into the kitchen plopping herself down in the nearest chair. "What the Prophet have to say?" She yawned.

"Nothin' special mostly that they think Death Eaters are behind the attack and that they are seeking revenge. The Minister still won't admit that the Dark Lord has risen." He chuckled and pushed the paper towards her. "To tried to read this right now." She sighed and pushed it away. "Rabastan I have to ask you, when do you think I should tell Ain about the baby?"

"Well I am guessing sometime soon. Maybe today?" He shrugged and got up.

"Wonderful..." She moaned as she got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Ain loved the summer house. It was in a very peaceful forest. Quiet far from town and anyone who could report them. It was perfect, the small stream that ran by the house was sparkled in the sun light. Ain liked it better then the Lestrange mansion. Better yet his birthday was coming up. Spending it here would be just wonderful.

"AIN!" Bella yelled from the staircase. "Coming mum." Ain rushed from his room and down to his mother. "Yes mum?" He smiled and looked up at her.

"Come with me dear." She led him into the parlor and sat him down. "Ain I have some wonderful news." She smiles and set her hands on her lap. "You're going to be a big brother, Ain."

Ain smile widened, "Really!" He asked in excitement.

"Yes, love. In about four months you will have a little sister or brother." She explained, "The little thing has already been kicking me." She laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. She turned around to see Rabastan standing in the doorway with a box under his arm.

"May I come in?" He asks politely before just strolling in without an answer. "So now that that's over I would like to give Ain something." He smiled and handed him the long box. "I know your birthday is in a couple of days so your mother and I got this for yah."

Ain ripped open the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. A black shining Nimbus Two Thousand and One. The best and most expensive broom on the market. "THANK YOU! Thank you so much!" He said as he pulls it completely out of the box.

"Now listen Ain you can't go flying that thing anywhere. If you are going to fly it you must stay at least 200 meters from home. Understood?" Bella said sternly. "Yes mum." Ain replied as he stared mesmerized at his new broom. "Ain want to go fly around a bit?" Rabastan asked.

"Of course!" He jumped up and ran out the door with Rabastan and Bellatrix right behind him.

* * *

He was finally ready, Rabastan had grabbed his old broom so he could help Ain and Bella was on the

porch watching carefully. "Ready?" Rabastan asked.

"Yup." He smiled as he rose up off the ground. It was like a dream. He flew off into the woods dodging trees and branches. Rabastan flew past him a Golden Snitch in his hand, "Go get it!" He yelled as he let go of it. Ain smiled and sped off.

* * *

"That was very sweet of you to teach him." Bella smiled.

"Well it was nothing." He laughed, "he still needs to learn how to avoid the blugers."

"That sounds dangerous." She gave him a worried look. "Pfft, don't worry. He won't get hurt. I mean look at us we are dueling and killing people, that is a lot more dangerous than Quidditch trust me." He chuckles, and grabs her hand. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." She replies as she pushed back some of her hair. He begins to pull her off into the woods when she stops.

"Wait what about Ain?" She glances back at the house. "Oh he will be fine." He smiles and continues to lead her through the woods. The breeze rustled the branches over head birds chirping and singing their summer songs. Rabastan stopped and stood behind her covering her eyes. "Don't peek." He whispered in her ear. As he gently pushed her forward. After a minute or more of darkness Rabastan finally let her see again. She opened her eyes to the sight of a small field and bench. Beautiful wild flowers where scattered around the field. The sun was setting just over the tree line. "Isn't just wonderful." He whispered, as he led her to the middle of the field. He sat down in the grass next to her. "Rabastan this place is just wonderful." She smiled.

They sat silently in the field watching the night stars appear. Lightening bugs flickered through the grass. He pulled her close when the night breeze made her shiver. "This is a lovely place." Bella smiled as her hand entwined with his. "One of my favorites." Rabastan said as he turned her head towards him kissing her gently. "We should get back." Bella said as she stood up brushing herself off.

"Your right." He grinned and they walked home hand in hand.

* * *

Ain sat at the table bored as ever. Even though the new house was interesting, there really wasn't anything to do. He pulled out his wand and started practicing. "Accio spoon." He commanded looking over at the spoon laying on the counter. It slowly rose and started to move before it fell back on the counter. "Accio spoon." He said a bit louder, the spoon rose again and flew right at his head. He ducked out of the way as it flew past and hit the wall.

"Lucky that wasn't a knife lad. Or your mother would throw a fit." Rabastan laughed as he sat down next to him. With a flick of his wand the spoon flew off the ground and back into the correct draw where it belonged.

"What's with all the ruckus in here?" Bella frowned as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Nothin' mum." Ain said quickly, glancing over at Rabastan. She glared at the both of them before sitting down,

"Men..." She sighed with as she rolled her eyes.


	20. Babies

**AHH! Well this is the big one... the big old ugly chapter that i was kind of dreading to write... well i got it done anyways... didn't make it too bad... kind of sucks though. Well I will make sure to make the next one better :)**

* * *

The summer months passed quicker than anyone expected. As the days till Ain's departure drew closer, the tensions between Bellatrix and Rabastan grew.

"I want to go with him, see him leave!" Bella growled between clenched teeth. "No you will draw attention." Rabastan replied.

"Rabastan I have been stuck in here for the whole summer! I want to see Ain leave safely!" She demanded as she glared at him.

"Bella I understand you upset..." He smiled weakly as he rested his hand on her growing stomach.

"YOU THINK I AM HAVING A BLOODY MOOD SWING!" She shrieked as she stepped away from him, looking at him in disgust. "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK, YOU'RE WRONG! OVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW ME VERY WELL EITHER!" She yelled as she spun around and briskly walked out the door.

"Bella! That is not what I meant!" He rushed after her. "Please Bella." He reached out and grabbed her hand. Her body froze as his hand held hers. "Please." He spun her around so she could face him. "Just don't risk it."

"Alright." She sighed as she finally just gave up. "And that is the last and only time you will ever convince me again. And it wasn't a mood swing I just want to see my boy off." She frowned as she pulled her hand away and rushed back to her room.

* * *

It was a little baby boy, Bellatrix held in her arms a week later. Well her sister's little baby boy that is. (got ya!) He was adorable and had the trade mark Malfoy blond hair. Bella smiled and rocked the baby gently in her arms. "So are you going to be this happy when you child is born?" Rabastan laughed as he walked in the room.

"Oh shut it." She whispered as she placed the baby back in its crib. "Well I was just asking, you are due in about a month or two." He followed her out of the baby's room and into the hall.

"I know that!" She scowled as she place a hand on her stomach. "I haven't been able to do anything for the Dark Lord for months! I have been practically counting down the days!"

"Wow you're that desperate?" He chuckled as they walked down the silent hallway.

"I hate being this uncomfortable. I feel huge!"

He stopped and grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall. He eyed her body slowly. "Well in my option I think you look bloody amazing. If my option mattered to you?" He smiled touching her cheek gently with his finger.

"It- matters." She sputtered as her heart beat franticly as he brought himself closer. "Well it matters some of the time." She tried to get a hold of herself. "Can we just go home now?"

"Whatever you say." He smiled as he let her go and strolled to the door. All she could do was wait for her heart to regain its normal rhythm.

* * *

Just another boring day for Bellatrix. Read a book, take a walk, there was nothing else to do. She sat down in her favorite chair and rubbed her stomach. "Will you stop it!" She frowned as she felt the baby kick again. "You'll be out soon just calm down." It kicked again as if it was replying. "Oh I know you want to get out!" She waited for kick but none came. "Alright cold shoulder me! I know that trick and it won't work." She laughed before looking down at the carpet which to her surprise was wet. "RABASTAN!" She screamed as she tried to get herself up.

"Bella what? Is something wrong?" He asked as he ran in from the other room.

"My water broke." She stuttered.

"Oh my god. The baby isn't due for a month." He rushed to her side and helped her to her room. "The... contractions... started." She grimaced as he helped her into bed. She winced in pain as another contraction began.

"Bella... look at me." He ordered, "Look at me!" He growled in frustration. She slowly turned to look at him. "Now listen to me. I am going to go get a healer..." He began.

"NO! They will tell they will put me back in..." She clenched his arm as another contraction began. "...in Azkaban. Get Cissy. She will know."

"Alright wait here." He got up and ran into the hall he searched for the picture of Bellatrix's father. "Mr. Black go tell Narcissa that Bella is having the baby she needs her help. Please." He said quickly, the painting of Mr. Black stretched and walked out of the frame.

"I got your fathers painting to go get her." Rabastan said when her got back to Bella. "Right now you need to breathe. You can do that Bells." He smiled weakly as he held her hand.

They waited and waited for Narcissa's arrival, but she never came. "I can't wait any longer for her." Bella snapped at him. "You have to deliver this baby."

"Me?"

"Yes you! Now..." She bit her lip in a small attempt at not screaming. "Just help."

Thirty minutes later a rush of relief ran through her body when she heard the small cries of a baby. "Bella you did it. She's beautiful." Rabastan smiled at her.

"She." Bella smiled as tears flowed down her face. "My little baby girl."


	21. Full Moon

**OK this is final people! If you don't start reviewin' im not going to update! I swear. so pretty please for the sake of my sanity just review :)**

* * *

Bellatrix rocked the tiny girl in her arms. She couldn't help but smile the whole time or giggle when the tiny child yawned. "Emiliana my little baby Emiliana." She whispered to the sleeping baby. "So you do get that happy around your kids." Rabastan chuckled, as he sat himself on the side of her bed. "Oh shut it." She smiled not taking her eyes of Emiliana. "Her names Emiliana."

"I know I heard you whispering it to yourself."

"Did you tell Narcissa everything is ok?" She asked looking up quickly. "Yea I did. She is very sorry she could get here. She wasn't home at the time." He looked over at Emiliana. "She looks just like you. Not one bit of Rodolphus in her."

"Oh... Um... Well I guess he didn't deserve it." She looked up at Rabastan again, "would you like to hold her?"

"Of course." He smiled as he gently took Emiliana from her. "Wow she is just so tiny. This reminds me of the time when I first held Ain. He was bigger than her though." Rabastan said as he rocked Emiliana. She yawned stretching her little arms. "Uh oh someone is waking up." He laughed, "You should take her." He smiled and looked up at Bella who was already fast asleep.

* * *

_Dear Ain,_

_Great news. You're a big brother. Your little sister looks just like your mother. They are both doing great. Her name is Emiliana. Hope you are doing good in school and you should make the Quidditch team this year, we did practice a lot. Good luck. _

_Love, _

_Uncle Rabastan_

Ain folded up the letter and stuck it in his trunk with the rest. He was ready, finally his chance to join the team was coming up and he knew he couldn't let the joy of the new baby distract him. He grabbed his broom and walked out of the common room with his head held high. "Mr. Lestrange." A stern voice called from behind him. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore, "Mr. Lestrange please come with me." He said politely before walking down the corridor. Ain followed him praying that he wouldn't be late for the Quidditch try-outs. Dumbledore lead him to his office, "Take a seat." He smiled as he sat down in his own chair. Ain did as he was told. "Now Ain I must ask you, how is your mother and father?"

"Ok I guess." He said quietly.

"Well that is good. Your father I didn't see him at the Platform at the end of last year. Is he ok?" Dumbledore said kindly, "Lemon drop?" Ain shook his head and refused his offer.

"He fine." Ain tried to make his lie believable.

"Well good. Anything new happing to you? Anything exciting?"

"No not really. My mum just..." He stopped himself from saying something about his sister. Dumbledore couldn't be trusted in his mind.

"What about your mother?" Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Nothing sir. May I please go to Quidditch try-outs now?" He said politely. "Of course you can Ain good luck." He smiled and waved him out.

* * *

The rest of the year flew by and before no time Ain was on the train back home after a successful year as Slytherin's Seeker. Of course they didn't win the House Cup because of Potter and his friends. _Next year Potter, just wait. You will meet your match.

* * *

_

"Ain! Draco!" Bellatrix yelled from the open window, "Stop flying like that you're going to get hurt again!"

"You're really need to relax, they are not going to get hurt." Rabastan whispered as he walked up behind her putting his hands around her waist. "Rabastan not now," she sighed.

"Why not now? The boys are outside and Emiliana taking a nap." He smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh stop it." She pulled herself away from him and started for the other room. He cut her off at pushed her next to the wall. "Bella... I know you want to." He smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "I can see you want to." His eyes were locked on to hers. "No I don't. Now move." She lied as she tried to break from his grasp.

"You're lying to me." He kissed her. "I am going to kiss you every time you lie."

"I'M NOT LYING." She hissed as she struggled some more. He kissed her again, "you lied."

She glared at him, he chuckled. "Maybe I should keep lying." She laughed finally giving in. "You should." He smiled as he pulled her off to their room.

* * *

"Can't beat me Ain!" Draco yelled back at Ain as they raced through the woods.

"Ya right!" Ain flew past him quickly zooming past trees barley missing them. He mindlessly continued to fly through the woods. He looked back to check on Draco, before everything went black.

* * *

"Shhh... Keep it down." Rabastan smiled covering Bellatrix's mouth with his hand.

"Mmhmmhmmh! Mmm mmm!" She mumbled.

"What's that Bells? I don't understand you." He laughed.

"Mmmmmm!" She pushed his hand off. "Stop it!" She said harshly. "We need to check on the boys." She got up and got dressed. "Aren't you coming?" She looked at Rabastan who was still laying in bed. "Pfft. I like it right here thank you."

"Lazy." She smiled and threw a pillow at him as she left.

"AUNT BELLA! AUNT BELLA!" Draco yelled from downstairs. Bella rushed into the kitchen.

"What is it Draco?" She asked calmly.

"He's gone!" He yelled his face was paler than ever.

"Who's gone dear?" She knelt down next to him.

"AIN HE IS GONE!" He began to cry.

"Draco. Where did he go! Did someone take him!" She growled grabbing hold of his arm. "DRACO! WHERE DID HE GO?" She practically screamed at him.

"I don't know we were flying around in the woods and he disappeared. I'm sorry Aunt Bella." Draco frowned as he eyes welded up with tears.

"I'll find him Draco. Don't worry." She ran out the door and right into the woods.

* * *

"AIN!" She screamed she looked up at the sky, the sun was already going down. She needed to find him. She reached into her pocket to fetch her wand. But it wasn't there. "Damn it." She cursed. "How do I forget that! AIN!" She screamed in desperation. Sprinting through the woods she heard the familiar howl. "Greyback?" She forced herself to run faster. Ain didn't have that much time left if she didn't find him.

* * *

Ain awoke laying on the forest floor. He looked up at the tree that he guessed he ran into. He picked himself up and started off through the woods.

The darkness had fell upon the forest. His wand was the only thing that was lighting his way. The tree rustled in the night breeze. Not that it bothered him, which it didn't, but there was something unsettling about the woods tonight. Ain closed his eyes, he never noticed how tired he was. He sat down to rest, the rustling leaves seemed to increase. He opened his eyes slowly, standing above him was Greyback. His eyes glowed in the moonlight.

Ain back away from him franticly trying to find his wand. Greyback snickered as he got closer. "Hello..." He smiled his sharp yellow teeth seemed to glow in the moon light. "You're Ain aren't you? Your mum talked about you a lot in Azkaban..."

"GRAYBACK GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS AWAY FROM HIM!" Bellatrix scream, as she ran into the clearing where they stood.

"Oh guess your mommy came to save you." Greyback growled to Ain.

"Get away from him. I'm here come and get me. I know you have some unfinished business with me. Now get away from him, I'm the one you want." She said calmly as she edged herself closer to Ain.

"Well too late Bellatrix, I found your weakness and I'm planning to use it." He bend down next to Ain and smiled wickedly. He reached out and touched Ain's cheek. Ain flinched and shut his eyes tightly.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened as she took a couple more steps towards Ain. "Grayback get away from him. Let me get him home and then you can take me." She suggested as she glanced down at Ain who was beginning to scoot his way towards her

Grayback smiled and stood up. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." He laughed as he jumped at Ain. Bellatrix did the same using her body to shield him.

"NO!" Ain cried as he saw his mother laying in the dirt in front of him. He crawled to her turning her so he could see her face. "Mum no... Please wake up." He whispered before looking up at Greyback who was smiling. Ain grab his wand and pointing it at Grayback in rage, "CRUCIO!" He yelled as tears trickled down his face. Grayback roared and crumpled to the ground. He howled and twisted in pain.

"Ain stop."

He turned to see Bella slowly getting up. He ran into her arms hugging her tightly. "Shhh..." She said weakly, "I'm here. It's going to be ok." She held him close and pet the back of his head. "Don't worry, love." She whispered. "Let's get home." They quickly made their way back home.


	22. Emiliana's First Word

**HEYY! Well I would like to thank, Broadway Babe WA for reviewin', Jensenology for the story favorite and FluffaDuffa for the Author Alert. Thanks you guys... now the review thing is still going so don't forget to do that :) hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

"Are you out of your mind!" Rabastan yelled at Luicus as they walked through the door. "Bella." He sighed as he ran to help her. "What happened?"

She just sighed and sunk down in the nearest chair. "Ain what happened!" Rabastan turned to him for some answers. "Greyback... He found me and I... I... Hurt him." Ain stuttered but he also felt a rush of achievement, that he protected his mother and also preformed her favorite spell to save her.

"He performed the Cruciatus Curse." She smiled weakly at Ain. "Very well too."

Luicus, Rabastan and Narcissa turned to stare at him. They stared at him in shock. "He... tortured someone?" Narcissa stuttered. "Isn't he a bit young?"

"I ONLY DID IT TO PROTECT MUM! She was in trouble I had to do something! I'm not too young either! I'm thirteen!" He scowled at Narcissa. "I guessing you would do the same?" He stood up and walked out.

"You where wonderful Ain." Bella smiled and whispered under her breath.

"Bella what happened out there?" Rabastan asked. "Well it's simple. Greyback found Ain before I did. I didn't have a wand, I forgot mine here. Greyback tried to attack Ain. I jumped in front of him and Ain thought I was hurt so he preformed the Cruciatus Curse. The end." She sighed her back began to hurt from the collision with Greyback.

"Well that is interesting. I'm going to take Narcissa and Draco home." Luicus said calmly as he led Narcissa out.

"You could have been killed!" Rabastan snapped at her.

"Well that didn't happen did it!" She replied standing up slowly, the pain in her back became increasingly painful.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She winced and started towards the door. "YOUR BACK!" Rabastan hollered running towards her.

"Bella there is blood everywhere."

"Well he did attack me. It's nothing, love. Don't worry about it." She tried to leave.

"No let me look how bad it is." He said sternly, pulling down the back of her dress. "Bells..." He ran his fingers across her back. "This is bad. Very bad." He stared at her back in shock. Three blood red lines where etched across her back.

"Don't worry he wasn't in werewolf form so it is only cuts." She said wearily. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Shhh..." Bellatrix whispered as she tried to calm Emiliana, who was on one of her crying sprees. "You're waking the whole house, Liana. Please, love." She rocked her in her arms. Her cries slowly stopped as she fell back asleep. "That's my girl." She smiles as she sat down still rocking Emiliana gently in her arms. "You're so beautiful." She grinned.

"Like her mother."

Bella spun around to see Rabastan leaning in the doorway. "Do you just do that? Stand in doorways and scare people or is it just me? And what are you up too?"

"I think it is just you and nothing really just walking around." He smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No you're not it is three in the morning. What are you up too?" She glanced up at him.

"Nothing." He smiled before walking out back into the hall.

* * *

Emiliana was already crawling around the house by the end of the summer. She was getting quite good at walking and being the center of attention brought her the greatest joy. "Now Emiliana say 'mama'" Bella smiled at Emiliana, who was sitting on her lap. "Come on love."

"She will say it eventually." Rabastan said calmly as he sat next to her.

"Well eventually better be pretty soon." Bella frowned in disappointment. "Don't worry it will be sooner than you think." Rabastan smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"Mama." Emiliana giggled.

"She just spoke!" Bella gasped and looked down at Emiliana who smiled back up at her. "Told you." Rabastan chuckled as he smiled down at Emiliana.

"Daddy." Emiliana pointed at Rabastan. "DADDYYY! DADDY!" She giggled and tried to crawl over to Rabastan's lap.

Bellatrix looked over at Rabastan who was still in shock. "Daddy?" He looked at her. "Did you teach her that?"

"No!"

"No Liana not daddy." Rabastan picked her up and held her at eye level. "Not-"

"Wait... Maybe it would be ok for her to call you that for just a bit." Bellatrix interrupted, "I mean she will never have a father and you're the closest thing to one."

"Well it is alright with me." Rabastan laughed, "Ain wants to know when we are going off to the station."

"Right now would be fine."

* * *

"Now Ain you better be good." Bellatrix smiled as she hugged him. "I will be fine mum." Ain laughed as he pulled back from her grasp. The whistle blew and the students hurried on to the train. "Love you mum." He smiled, "Same to you Liana."

Emiliana smiled and giggled, "Bye bye!" She waved. Bellatrix smiled and waved him off. Emiliana already became occupied with her hood. "Liana stop please." She scolded as Emiliana began to pull down the hood. But it was already too late. People turned and began pulling out their wands. "Emiliana..." She hissed, before pulling out her own wand. "Good job." She backs up a bit pulling Emiliana closer. "I didn't really want to do this. You're a bit too young to Apperate with me." She frowned as they apperated away.

* * *

"My gosh Emiliana!" She frowned as she set her down. "You almost go us killed!"

"Daddy?" She replied with a gasp.

"No! No daddy! Daddy wasn't there to help us!" Bella yelled as she threw off her cloak.

"DADDY!" She screamed at her.

"No Daddy, Emiliana."

"Hey Emiliana." Rabastan smiled as he picked her up. "Oh..." Bella frowned, "Sorry Liana."

"Why are you mad at her?" Rabastan asked as he played with her. "Well when someone takes off your hood and almost gets you killed. You tend to get mad at them." She glanced back at them just as the Dark Mark on her arm begins to burn. "Stop it Rabastan. Don't baby her she will end up like... Andromeda." She growls as she storms out.


	23. The Assignment

_**please read important!**_

**'ello readers... OH MAH GAWD! *Squeals* TWO SWEENEY TODD REFERENCES!... oh ok sorry *deep breath* I'm ok now... now to the serious part of this message from our sponsors WAL-MART! JK JK! um.. ok thanks chrishuyen for the story fav. and all that stuff. NOW listen up people... I have serious writers block at this moment... please if you can think of anything just PM me. I will be taking a little break from this story until someone can help me or something... I will be posting my first story over again... i will finally finish so yippie! and um well i love you.**

**~ whatslifereally ~ (should i change my username?)**

**

* * *

**

"Bella good to see you again." The Dark Lord hissed as he pet Nagini.

"My Lord do you need me?" She asked as she bowed down in front of him.

"Yes Bella I do. I need you to go kill Sirius Black." He smiled as he held up the Daily Prophet.

_SIRIUS BLACK BREAKS OUT OF AZKABAN MINISTERY QUESTIONS SECURITY._ Sirius's face covered the front page. Bella snickered, "I will my Lord." She bowed again and darted out the door.

* * *

Bella finally intercepted the Hogwarts Express. It was already more than half-way to the castle. She wasn't too late, Sirius must be after Potter. She smiled, happy to be working (if that's what you call it) again. She watched as the train came to an abrupt stop. The familiar coldness set in as the train seemed to freeze. Bella knew exactly what was happening. Dementors. She watched them fly around the train before entering. They where on the same quest and she knew it. "This is going to make thing difficult." She sighed, and thought of Ain. "I will see you at Hogwarts my dear." She giggled and sprinted off through the woods.

* * *

The Dementors walked past the cabins making the glass freeze and heart sink. Ain finely knew how his mother felt in Azkaban. It was probably the worst feeling you could ever feel. He knew the next time he saw her he would tell her how happy he is that she is isn't in Azkaban anymore.

* * *

The Hogwarts Castle was in surrounded by the haze of Dementors' fog. "Just like Azkaban." She smiled as see felt the coldness of the air on her skin. "The coldness that drive a man insane, but I made it I survived. And I will survive once more." She laughed just the howl of a dog came from the forest. She ignored it and made her way down towards the castle with her head held high.

* * *

"She's gone! Luicus said she was going to kill Sirius! Rabastan you have to go stop her!" Narcissa sobbed as she spoke to Rabastan.

"I'll find her. I promise Narcissa. You just look Liana." He smiled weakly.

"DADDY!" Emiliana waddled in with a huge smile upon her face. "Aunt Cissy!" She squealed and ran over and hugged her leg.

"I'll find Bella." Rabastan apperated away.

* * *

"Hey Lestrange your mum kill anyone else over the summer!" An older Gryffindor yelled from across the hall. Ain drew his wand ready to attack but Debbie was already pulling him down the hall.

"Just ignore them." She scolded as she pulled him aside.

"IGNORE THEM! Deb I'm sick of it! Every day I hear terrible things about my mum! Most of it from Gryffindor. "Mudbloods! They shouldn't even be allowed to practice magic!" He yelled his blood was boiling.

"Ain calm down please." Debbie begged. Ain took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry I shouldn't be taking this out on you." He turned to leave but she pulled him back.

"It's ok. Now look, did you hear about Sirius Black? He is after Potter! He will finally get what he deserves!" She smiled, "The revenge that all Death Eaters, like your mum, want. After he's dead let's see who makes fun of your mum then!" Ain smiled at Debbie's brilliant plan.

"Sounds wonderful." He laughed as they walked off to class.

* * *

It was already fall and there was no sign of Sirius anywhere. Keeping a low profile with the Dementors around was very difficult also. But Sirius was said to be in castle so he had to be somewhere. Bella had no choice but to ask Severus for some help. "Where have you been!" She shivered as the night breeze blew by. Severus smiled as he handed her a blanket.

"How long have you been lurking?" He said dully. "None of your business! Now where is Sirius?" She asked coldly as she wrapped up in the blanket.

"I have no clue where he is. All I know is that he has been in the castle. That's it, now get out of here before someone sees you." He ordered as he walked back to the castle. Bella turned back and headed to the woods.

* * *

With blanket in hand Bellatrix made her way through the woods. They were so dark and damp, it reminded her so much of Azkaban. She hated the feeling and wished that Rabastan was here to help her. At least it would be more fun. She felt terrible now, her stomach was turning and her head throbbed, but she couldn't give up she knew that. She got into the small tent that she had set up and started the fire. She lied down in her cot and closed her eyes.

"You are quite hard to find Ms. Lestrange." Rabastan's voice whispered in her ear, she didn't open her eyes she knew it was him. He kissed her softly and lad himself next to her.

"Why are you here?" She rolled over to face him. He smiled and pulled her close, "Because I need you, Bellatrix. I need to know that you are ok."

"I'm a big girl I can't take care of myself." She mumbled back at him as she began to doze off. "Of course you can, that is why it was so easy to break in here huh?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "You look terrible Bella. Are you feeling well?" Her face was pale and ghostly, dark circles surrounded her eyes.

"No I'm fine." She said weakly, she shivered and pulled the covers closer. "You're not fine." He whispered, as he got out of the cot. "You're not fine at all. I am going to get Snape." He turned to leave.

"No! Don't you dare get him!" She barely could speak, or even argue about it.

"I am not losing you Bella, and this is no exception you are in terrible condition!" He ran out of the tent, his heart was racing he couldn't lose her. He needed her, she was all that mattered to him now. He sprinted down onto the castle grounds, he remembered the way to the dungeon but he knew he couldn't go inside. He had no way in... He cursed under his breath it was a bad idea even sprinting down here. He knew he had to go back. But he had to get Snape... He ran back to the woods.

* * *

_Dear Ain,_

_Go to Professor Snape right this minute. Just tell him blanket, he will know what you are talking about. Please Ain just do it. _

_Love, Uncle Rabastan._

Ain folded up the letter and sprinted out of the common room. Luckily Potions was close, he stopped in the doorway. A bunch of First Years turned around in their seats and stared at him. "Professor I need to speak to you." Ain struggled to catch his breath.

"Can it wait Mr. Lestrange?" Snape snapped back, some of the students gasped at the fact that he was a Lestrange. He glared back at them just to scare them.

"No Sir." Ain shook his head. Snape set down a book and walked out into the corridor. "I got a letter sir I need to tell you 'blanket'." Ain sighed as he looked down at his feet.

"Thank you Lestrange. I advice that you forget that this had ever happened and go to class." He ordered as he turned back to Ain and was walking to his next class.


	24. Sirius Black

**HEY YA'LL! TWO NEW CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY :) YOU LUCKY DUCKIES! **

**

* * *

**

"Don't worry Bella. Snape should understand why you're so sick." Rabastan whispered to an unconscious Bellatrix. She was so pale and cold lying there in the cot. Rabastan wanted to take her home, but he knew it would be a bad idea. Bella would be so mad if he did.

"She's fine..." Snape snarled as he walked into the tent. "Why would you involve Ain in this!" He knelt next to Bella. "Don't even tell me why you did. Now look she has been out here too long, just take her home she has the flu. She will be fine." He got up and brushed himself off.

"THAT'S IT SNAPE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY SHE IS HERE? SHE IS HERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KILL SIRIUS BLACK EVEN IF HE WALTS THROUGH THE CASTLE!" Rabastan yelled his face was red. "This is your fault!"

Snape smiled, "Well maybe she deserved it. She has done evil things in her life. Worse than any of us. She hasn't told you anything yet, has she?"

"I know Bella better than anyone Severus!"

"Oh you think you know her. I have been told things you wouldn't even believe." He smirked, "Things that would ruin you."

"Like what!"

"Well for one Bella has killed many people, including-"

"That's enough, Severus." Bella coughed, her dark cold eyes glared over at Snape.

"Well then I see that I am not needed." Snape frowned and left the tent.

"Bella I need to get you out of here." Rabastan plead as he helped her stand. "No." She said sternly as she struggled to gain her footing.

"Bella you need to rest! You need to go home."

"No! He is in Hogsmead! I'm so close, love." She coughed, "I have to go now or I will never get him!" She grabbed her wand and hurried out of the tent. Rabastan followed, a bad feeling was developing in his gut. They dogged branches and twigs as they made their way through the forest. Bella stopped and pulled out her wand. "Sirius..." She hissed as she watched him from a distance. He turned around pulling out his own wand, he clearly couldn't see her yet. She laughed and sent a jinx in his direction.

"Of course Voldemort would send you Bellatrix!" He yelled back as he blocked the spell. "After all those years you're still his favorite?"

"Of course!" She smiled as she stepped out so he could see her. "Why would he not like me?"

"Because you a rotten scum! And you should be dead! Torturing that poor boys parents! That was cold Bella!" He frowned and started to send spells back at her.

"IT WAS MY PLEASURE! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THE DARK LORD!" She screamed in rage, "CRUCIO!" Sirius fell to the ground screaming in pain. "I have been searching for you for who knows how long! All I have wanted to do is go home to my little girl! This is payback!" Bella smiled as she lifted the curse. "That should teach you a bit of respect! You Mudblood."

"I'm no Mudblood!" Sirius wheezed, "but I sure wish I was."

"YOU! You betray our own kind!" She screamed as she raised her wand a cold breeze brushed past her she turned around to see Albus Dumbledore Apparated behind her. "Expellamus!" He said wearily her wand flew out of her hand and tumbled to the ground behind her.

"'Ello Albus." She muttered as she looked back at her wand.

"Bellatrix." He nodded back, Sirius lifted his wand and pointed it at her. "Let me do it Albus! Let me hurt the heartless wretch!"

"We should not hurt an unarmed opponent Sirius." He said wisely looking at them both.

"STUPIFY!" Sirius yelled, Bella went flying backwards and crashing to the forest floor. Her head hit against a rock, she lay motionless in the grass.

"NO!" Rabastan ran from the trees and knelt next to her, he lifted her head and stroked her hair. "No not now! Please Bella no. Don't... don't." He laid her down and grabbed his wand, "CRUCIO!" Sirius howled in pain once more, this time was worse than the last.

Dumbledore intervened by putting a shielding charm between them. "ENOUGH!"

"Shut it old man! Stupify!" Rabastan hissed shooting a spell back at him, he deflected easily. A small moan came from Bellatrix's direction, no one seemed to notice the witch reaching for her wand. Rabastan began flinging spells at the two wizards. Rage was building up inside him, thoughts of Bellatrix happy and alive rushed through his mind.

_"No... Don't kill him not yet, my love. Give him time, let him suffer!"_ Bella's voice seemed to whisper to him. He looked over to see she was still lying motionless in the grass. He continued to cast spell after spell at the two. Finally Dumbledore fell to the ground after one of his spells finally hit him. Leaving Sirius alone _"Hit him! Make him pay!"_ Bella's voice returned louder than the last. A bright flash of light blinded him, Aurors began to pop up though the woods. The fighting stopped between the two as they looked at the Aurors, Sirius disappeared and Rabastan ran to Bellatrix and picked her up.

"Stop." She whispered her eyes fluttered open. He set her down so she could stand, she still leaned on him using him as a support. "Avada Kadvra!" She screamed pointing her wand at one of the Aurors, his face was frozen in horror as his body fell to the forest floor. She smiled wickedly and glanced over at Rabastan, he smiled as they both disappeared into the night.


	25. She's Yours

**sorry this is such a short chapter but it really needs to be that way... it is a cliffhanger! lol sorry fans :) but it needed to be done! wohhh look at all the UK readers! hi folks! i LOVE your country! haha sorry a bit off topic there**

**

* * *

**

_DEATHEATERS IN WOODS NEAR HOGSMEAD!_

_By: Rita Skeeter _

_Late last night Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange were seen in the woods. Also Sirius Black was spotted. A couple of Aurors on the scene explained to me in depth of the situations that took place last night. "It was very violent, one of our men were killed and we are very aware of the three's very dangerous reputations. But we are quite sure that the only ones that got hurt in the attack was Mrs. Lestrange." Auror Betty Gretchen. To you my readers the only question now is if Hogwarts is even safe anymore..._

* * *

Bellatrix growled as she threw down the paper. "I messed up again! I have disappointed the Dark Lord!" She held her face in her hands.

"Stop being so hard on yourself!" Rabastan sighed as he carried Emiliana into the kitchen. "You were ill. I am sure he will understand."

"Understand! The Dark Lord doesn't like excuses." She took Emiliana from his arms and rocked her gently. "You where he only excuses I had back then."

"Aunt Narcissa says I look like you mommy!" Emiliana smiled as Bella set her down.

"That's wonderful dear." She said mindlessly, her thoughts were wandering. She knew something was going to happen something terrible.

"Mommy I want to be just like you when I grow up! I practiced with Damon! See!" She pulled out a twig she has found in the yard and pointed it at her mother. "Crucio!" She smiled brightly, "Ahhhh!" Bellatrix laughed and fell to the ground. "Rabastan help!"

She giggled, he started towards her and Emiliana pointed her twig at him "Crucio!" He pretended to block it and jump out of the way. Emiliana laughed and spun around waving her 'wand'. Bella got up and grabbed her and tickled her.

"Nooo!" Emiliana laughed. "Daddy helppp!"

Bella's arm began to burn, she stopped and looked down at the serpent and skull. Rabastan stopped, "Bella?" He looked over at her.

"It's the Dark Lord... I have to go." She sighed and grabbed Rabastan's arm. "If anything happens..." She began.

"Nothing is going to happen!" He gave her a stern look.

"But if something does! I want to say..." She paused and looked over at Emiliana. "Take care of your daughter."

"What!" He seemed to choke on his words. "Bella?" It was too late she was already gone.


End file.
